The Dark Side Unleashed
by NedeserThul
Summary: The Rebel's have just lost the battle of Hoth and Darth Starkiller is making his way through the base, slaughtering any that he found until he came Luke Skywalker. What an interesting development. Perhaps the time for Galen Marek's revenge against the emperor for killing his friends and the woman he loves has finally come.
1. Chapter 1

The battle had gone horribly wrong and fast. The Alliance ships were thankfully escaping – most of them anyway. Luke Skywalker watched as Han Solo, Leia Organa, C-3PO and R2-D2 ran up the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon._ Suddenly, a dark presence entered the service area behind the hanger. Luke cursed and looked desperately at the _Falcon._ It wasn't able to take off yet. It was still going through pre-flight. Taking a deep breath, Luke unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and ran to the hanger doors, using the force to close them behind him. Down the hall strode a figure in silver and black armor. Luke had seen him before. His name was Darth Starkiller, the Dark Lord of the Sith and right hand to the emperor. This man had killed Obi-Wan Kenobi and would have killed Luke if the old Jedi master hadn't sacrificed himself for the young man on Tatooine.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and a blue-white beam of energy sprang into existence with a _snap-hiss_. Obi-Wan's spirit had been instructing him and Luke was sure he could at least hold off the Sith Lord. When the dark man in dark armor chuckled, a low, automated sound, Luke felt his confidence slip. He had to hold until the _Falcon_ escaped. The dark lord ignited his weapon, a red blade emitting from a spiked hilt and Darth Starkiller flipped it, holding it in a reverse fashion behind his back. Luke didn't give him a chance to make the first move, attacking with heavy blows. Lord Starkiller had to back pedal as Luke's powerful blows rained down upon him but soon, the Sith Lord had the young Jedi's measure and he pushed back. _This should be interesting. Let's see how strong the son of Darth Vader really is._

For some time, Starkiller toyed with Luke, going fast enough to make him work but not too fast. With a contemptuous flick of his wrist, Starkiller blasted young Skywalker with a telekinetic push, sending the young man skidding across the icy floor. He then shot bolts of force lightning, which the young Jedi barely managed to catch on his lightsaber. _Very good, young Skywalker. You are a formidable opponent already, even if you were only taught by a DEAD MAN._

Suddenly, a squad of rebel soldiers ran in and opened fire. "Go, Commander Skywalker! We'll hold him off;" called the squad leader. Starkiller laughed and growled, "No, you won't."

Luke didn't stay to find out, running down a side passage, he took the long way to the hanger where the _Falcon_ was still berthed. Luke cursed again. That heap of space junk was having troubles at the worst possible time – again! Look ran over to a control panel and opened the hanger door and also put up a force field that closed off the berth from the rest of the hanger. Darth Starkiller wouldn't be able to get through that before the _Falcon_ took off – or so Luke thought. The Dark Lord strode through the door and Luke cursed and sent a blast of telekinetic energy towards the Sith Lord. Starkiller didn't expect such an attack and it took all his finely honed force skills to redirect most of the attack. He was still sent flying back several meters but managed to land on his feet. With a burst of force-enhanced speed, he attacked the young man, not seeking to over power him, just to exhaust and scare him. The Dark Lord had plans for young Skywalker. When he had finally decided he was done playing with the young man, Starkiller lifted him and slammed him on the ground with the force before blasting him with force lightning and flinging him against a landed snow speeder. Laughing, Starkiller ran down a corridor and found the generator room that powered the shield. With a single throw, he slashed through it and called his lightsaber back to him. With another burst of force powered speed, he made it back to the hanger just in time to hear the old YT-1300 freighter's engines fire up. _Oh no you don't, Organa. The Rebellion dies here with you._

Before he could reach out and stop the ship, Starkiller had to defend himself against a vicious onslaught of blows and telekinetic attacks from Skywalker, he didn't appear to have been effected at all by the pounding he took. Finally, the Sith Lord spoke allowed. _"_ I'm quite impressed, young Skywalker. To still be able to fight after taking so much punishment, you must either have been able to protect yourself from damage or healed yourself quickly. Either way, I sense that you are quite powerful; but resistance is an utter waste, Skywalker. You will not be able to save your friends – unless you give in to your hate."

As if to demonstrate, Starkiller blasted the younger man back again before turning and gripping the _Millennium Falcon_ with the force just as it took off. Without difficulty, he pulled it back, even as the engines strained to get free. "NO!" snarled a voice behind him and Starkiller turned just in time to lift his lightsaber and catch a bolt of force lightning on his scarlet blade. Skywalker was up and attacking again, his rage and passion driving him against the Sith Lord, combining lightsaber, telekinetic and lightning attacks as the _Falcon_ streaked out of the hanger. Smiling behind his mask, Starkiller redoubled his attack, overwhelming the young Jedi with a half a dozen strokes and severing his right hand. With a scream, Skywalker fell to the ground, holding the stump of his right hand. Starkiller laughed and called the young Jedi's lightsaber to him. "Very good. Very good – my apprentice."

Luke looked up at him, still cradling his arm. "Why would I EVER join you? You killed Ben Kenobi. You killed dozens of my comrades and tried to kill my friends."

Starkiller crossed his arms over his chest and said, "We all serve a master, Skywalker. Do you think I care enough about a smuggler and a pitiful collection of rag-tag fringers lead by a naïve young girl to WANT to be here? No Skywalker. I have other things I would rather be doing; but my master's commands must be followed – so long as I have a master."

Luke stood and glared at Darth Starkiller. After a moment, he said, "Why should I believe a word you say, Starkiller?"

The dark armored man shrugged. "You don't have to, Skywalker. In fact, just say the word and I will end your suffering and your life. I will simply find another and together, we will overthrow Emperor Palpatine and watch the Empire burn and collapse into utter disarray."

Skywalker, even through the agony, felt confusion. "Why would you want that?"

Suddenly, Starkiller's voice became cold. "Because I want the man who killed my friends and killed the woman I loved to die and I want everything he worked hard for and built to crumble and fall. I don't want to rule an Empire. I don't wish to rule at all. I. Want. Revenge."

Luke considered this silently for several long minutes. "You can rule some of the fragments if you want, young Skywalker and you can save your friends from being hunted if you join me. I will train you as Darth Vader trained me and we can destroy the emperor and the Empire and let the Alliance build whatever government they want."

Luke was torn. He knew that Ben Kenobi would not want him to do this, had DIED so that he wouldn't but this Sith Lord had come too close too many times. Unfortunately, Luke didn't see another option. Looking into the mask of the Dark Lord he said, "I will accept your training, Lord Starkiller."

Though Luke didn't see it, the Dark Lord smiled. "Good. Come we must go. My flagship awaits. We will re-attach your hand or replace it and then your training will begin. I will also need to devise a plan to either hide you from the Emperor until your training is complete or deceive him to make it clear that you are not a threat to him."

Luke followed the Dark Lord out of the main hanger and into the snowy waste land. Imperial troops were everywhere, securing the area and escorting prisoners away. Out of the sky came a strange ship which Luke recognized from seeing on Tatooine. "My personal ship, the _Rogue Shadow._ It's one of a kind. On bored, we will be able to see if we can save your hand or have to attach an artificial one."

Luke nodded but payed little attention. He was counting the lightsaber hilts on the Dark Lord's belt. "How did you get those lightsabers?" he asked. Starkiller smiled and said, "They were from all my enemies or the enemies of my master. I killed three Jedi. I killed Darth Vader. I killed the one-time Sith Lord Maul. I killed Obi-Wan Kenobi. The last lightsaber belonged to my father before Darth Vader killed him. I carry them all as a reminder to myself and my enemies. No one can stand against me. Had you not joined me, that lightsaber would have found a place on my belt as well."

Luke nodded. He found himself reveling in new levels of fear and respect for this dark lord. From what Luke understood, Darth Vader had destroyed the Jedi and killed his father. This man had killed Darth Vader. Together, Luke and Starkiller would destroy the emperor and the Empire would disintegrate into civil war from which the Alliance could form a new government. Luke didn't want to rule. He simply wanted his friends to be safe and the galaxy to be set to right. These were his only motivations. They stepped up the ramp and Darth Starkiller called, "Captain Steele, take us to the _Executer."_

A huge, bald, muscle-bound man nodded and replied, "Yes, my Lord."

Starkiller guided Luke back to a medbay where a medical droid began to work on him. "Captain Marek Steele is my pilot. I have also come to realize that he is a spy for the emperor – one of the Emperor's Hands unless I'm mistaken. Do not discuss it with him or else the emperor will have us both killed."

Luke gritted his teeth as the droid scanned and probed as his stump. From between clenched teeth, he said, "How many Emperor's Hands are there?"

"Only the Emperor knows. He uses one of them to deliver instructions and messages to me. All I know, and what you MUST understand, is that none of them realize they are not the only one. It has to remain that way. Do you understand?"

Luke nodded. The medical droid said, "Do to the cauterization, I will have to attach a prosthetic hand."

Lord Starkiller crossed his arms. "Is there nothing you can do? I'm sure Skywalker would prefer flesh and blood to circuits and wires."

The droid searched its data banks before saying, "I would need a clean cut that wasn't cauterized and an arm that was an exact DNA match. I'm sorry my Lord. He will have to deal with a prosthetic."

"Make sure that it will be able to handle channeling extremely powerful bolts of electricity without shorting out then." With that, Lord Starkiller swept from the room and headed towards a room in the rear, leaving Luke in the hands of the droid.

Luke awoke from the sedative inside a much larger med bay. I beautiful young woman in a military doctor's uniform was checking his vitals. He groaned and rubbed his face with his left hand. The nurse, not realizing he was awake, squeaked. "Oh, my Lord! I didn't know you had woken up! You startled me a little!"

Luke smiled shyly and said, "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

She smiled sweetly and waved it away. "Think nothing of it, my Lord. I would like to test out your new hand if I may?"

Luke nodded, looking at his right hand. It looked perfect and seamless – until the doctor put pressure on one area and a small panel opened up. Inside, electrical wires and receptors were hooked up to his very real arm. It was unnerving, especially since the nurse poked his hand with a needle and it actually hurt a little. Luke had seen prosthetics before but never thought he would get one himself. Experimentally, he wiggled and shook his artificial hand and fingers. It felt natural in every way and yet he could sense that it wasn't real. Shrugging, Luke looked at the doctor who was checking things off on a data pad. "It looks like everything is checking out. You're body has completely accepted the prosthetic."

Luke nodded and sat up in the bed. "When am I allowed to leave?" He asked. The doctor opened a drawer and handed him clothes and his lightsaber as she answered, "You can leave whenever you wish, my Lord. Lord Starkiller simply commanded that you either stay here or stay in a suite prepared for you. If you would like, my Lord, I can show you the way."

Luke was about to stand when he realized he was absolutely naked under the very thin bed sheet. Turning bright red, he looked at the doctor, who acted as though nothing was wrong or awkward. "Um... do you think you could turn around or check on another patient while I get dressed?"

The doctor giggled and said, "My Lord, with all do respect, I've already seen you – you and a thousand other men. It comes with being a military doctor. However I can leave if you wish."

Luke turned even redder and said, "Please."

The doctor went out the door, still giggling to herself and Luke stood up, stretching his muscles before putting on a tight silky jump suit. Over it, he put a dark gray and silver armormesh suit along with a durasteel pauldrons, chest plate and gauntlets. The boots were a thick leather with a duraplast soul and covering. The gloves were thick. Over it all went a sleeveless mantel which he buckled his belt around and over everything he threw a hooded cloak. Looking in a mirror on the wall, Luke thought he looked very imposing. Experimentally, he struck a pose, crossing his arms over his armored chest and glaring at himself. Another fit of giggles came from behind him and he whirled around. "Have you been there this whole time?"

The doctor shook her head, still giggling. "No, my Lord. I just came in time to see you strike that pose. I must say, you are both intimidating and handsome in that dark armor, my Lord. Are you ready to go to your suite?"

Luke nodded, once again blushing as red as a Sith Lord's lightsaber. He followed her out of the med center and to a bank of turbolifts. All the while, the doctor was chatting away. "It certainly is good to have you up and about my lord. Usually, the only person I have to work on is Lord Starkiller and he isn't much for conversation. You at least have a much better temperament than he does. There might even be a sense of humor in there too."

Luke chuckled at that as they entered the turbo lift. The doctor smiled brighter. "Oh joy – there IS! I'm sorry, my Lord, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Commander, and Doctor, Salene Dumare of the Imperial Navy."

Luke proffered his right hand and said, "It's a pleasure - I'm sorry, would you prefer Doctor or Commander?"

Salene waved away the titles. "I'd prefer 'Salene' if you don't mind, my Lord."

Luke nodded and replied, "And I would prefer 'Luke', Salene. Out of curiosity, how did you come to work with Darth Starkiller?"

Salene frowned slightly. "After Lord Starkiller hunted down and killed the escaped Sith Stalker and traitor Maul, he returned here on death's door. I was able to save him – barely. The emperor made me his personal physician after that. How about you my lo – Luke?"

Luke thought back to Hoth. he still felt guilty about joining Lord Starkiller but he thought that it was the best and only way for the Empire to be brought down. "I was a Rebel pilot. Lord Starkiller found me on Hoth and convinced me to join him."

Salene nodded. "I see. I take it by the lightsaber that you are – or rather were – a Jedi."

Luke nodded. The doctor smiled and said, "I see. Well here is your suite, Luke. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Luke replied, "No. Thank you very much, Salene."

She waved the thanks away again. "Think nothing of it, Luke. I'm gad I could help. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

With a pretty smile and a wink, she left him. Luke opened the door and went into the chamber. It was a typical Imperial suite, probably meant for very high ranking officers. Curious, he looked around the suite. There was a bedroom, a main room, a large refresher, a kitchen unit and an office. In the bedroom were drawers and closets filled with clothes of different kinds. In the kitchen there was no food with which to make a meal so Luke pulled a ration bar and began to munch on that as he looked into the office and refresher. After exploring, he laid down on the bed and took a deep breath. His mind was in turmoil. He had apprenticed himself to a Sith Lord to overthrow the Empire and it was galling him. Luke was never one to believe that the ends justified the means and he wondered why in the galaxy he had done this. After an hour of thinking about it, he came to the only conclusion he could: he was a coward who was looking for the easy way out. This saved him from death and gave him an easier, though still time consuming, way to defeat the Empire. But Luke knew that things weren't supposed to be easy. Life wasn't supposed to be easy and he had taken the easy way. Luke knew that when the time came, he was going to pay for this somehow.

 **Updated May 24, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Starkiller glared across the training room at each other after yet another long lightsaber duel. Luke was covered in miner yet still painful burns. He was getting better, just not fast enough for his own taste. Sending a torrent of force lightning before him, Luke charged, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a blast of telekinetic energy. Darth Starkiller rumbled, "Enough for today, Lord Skywalker."

Luke was disappointed. They had been dueling for almost three hours but Luke didn't think it was enough. A dozen throbbing wounds covered his arms, his legs and his torso, all signs that he wasn't good enough yet and that he needed to get better. He knew better than to ask or demand more. In the six months since he had joined Darth Starkiller, he had twice asked that they continue a lesson and each time, he had been beaten to within an centimeter of his life. "Of course, Master;" He said simply this time. Darth Starkiller strode to the viewport of his personal observation room which doubled as the training room. "I have your first mission for you, Lord Skywalker. You will fly under the call sign 'Dark Knight'."

Luke was eager. At last he would get to test his skills against someone other than his master. "Which of the emperor's servants am I hunting today?"

Starkiller smiled behind his mask at the eagerness that Skywalker showed. It reminded the Dark Lord of himself when he had gone on his first mission for Darth Vader. "One of the High Inquisitors named Lord Jerec has a cadre of six highly trained Dark Jedi with him. If we were to destroy the emperor, Jerec would easily unite and take over the Empire as its new ruler. We need to lessen his power. From one of my intelligence sources, I learned that three of his Dark Jedi will be on Balmorra within a few days. You will take one of my private ships, any but the _Rogue Shadow_ , and beat them there. First, however, you will accompany me the Kuat shipyards. There you will kill Marek Steele and we will blame it on the three Dark Jedi – Yun, Pic and Gorc are their names."

Luke furrowed his brow. "Master, how will we do that?"

Lord Starkiller replied, "I will lead them to the docking bay we are landed in and there, they will find the man dead. When the emperor asks about his precious hand, I will show him holo footage of them going aboard and leaving. He will most likely send his favorite servant to investigate. I will make sure that everything points to them being Marek Steele's killers. He will send me after them and I will send you. I will also continue looking for targets for you. I want to be sure that no one group has the strength to take control of the Empire once we kill the emperor."

Luke replied with a bow. "I understand, Master."

"Good. Now go and select a ship. My former master's TIE fighter is available though there are other options. The only one off limits will be the _Rogue Shadow_."

Luke went to Darth Starkiller's private hanger and gazed at a line of ships. There was an old Eta-2 Jedi Interceptor, all black. There were three different kinds of advanced TIE fighters. There was a Lambda shuttle. There was a Sith Infiltrator, the only one of its kind. Luke walked past all of them and went to the last ship on the end. It was a dark gray and black VCX-100 Light Freighter and was armed like a gunship. Not a single piece of the ship was original. In fact, by looking at it, Luke could tell that it was custom built with parts from at least three different manufactures. It came complete with a VCX Auxiliary Fighter at the rear of the ship. Luke took a mental note of the ship and returned to the observation deck. "You have chosen a ship?" asked Lord Starkiller. Luke answered, "Yes, my Lord. The VCX-100 Freighter. What is it's name?"

Lord Starkiller nodded in approval. "It is called the _Scylla_ and the fighter at the rear is called the _Hydra._ I had it custom built by the designers of four different manufacturers. It will serve you will. Now go and prepare to leave. We will leave for Kuat within the hour."

Luke bowed and murmured, "Of course my lord."

Luke wheeled around and headed towards his personal quarters. On the way by, he met Dr. Dumare. She smiled at him and said, "Hello, Luke. My, my, do you need me to look at those for you?"

Luke chuckled at her slightly anxious voice. "You're just trying to get me with my shirt off again, Salene. Yes, I'll probably need some bacta patches. There's no time for the full treatment."

Salene smirked at him and said, "Well do you see any other men around? Come on. I'll patch you up and then, if you're a good patient, I'll give you a sweet."

Luke laughed. She wasn't kidding either. She kept a large jar of candies in her med bay and she always offered him one if he didn't complain, whine or gripe too much. Luke sometimes wondered if she wished that he and Darth Starkiller weren't her only patients. Of course there was Marek Steele too but the big pilot rarely ever left the ship or his quarters near the hanger.

As she skillfully and carefully applied the bacta infused bandages to the lightsaber burns, Salene made small inquiries about everything. "So how is training going? There are fewer cuts so I assume it's going better."

Luke nodded. "Yes it is going very well. Thanks for asking. I suppose Starkiller told you that we have a mission coming up?"

Salene nodded. "Yes he did, though he didn't give me any particulars. Don't tell me, I don't want to know. Just take care of yourself, okay. I would hate to be alone with only Darth Starkiller and Marek Steele for company."

Luke smiled and stood, stretching as the cooling, numbing sensation caused by the bacta spread across his muscles. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Thanks for the quick patch job. I'll catch up with you later."

Luke grabbed his shirt and his pants and was about to head out when Salene gently grabbed his forearm. "Wait, Luke. Don't forget your sweet."

To Luke's utter surprise, she pulled him into a kiss. His mind went fuzzy and then blank and all he could process was the feel of her soft lips as they gently touched his and of her curvy body pressed firmly against his own. After some time, Luke wasn't sure how much, she separated from him with a smile. The smile turned into a impish giggle as her eyes swept downward. "Put your pants on before you leave this room, Luke. I doubt anyone else wants to see that."

She motioned below his waste and Luke blushed deeply, hurrying to put his pants on. Salene sobered slightly. "Please take care of yourself, Luke;" she murmured. Luke took her hand and gently leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I will Salene."

Lord Starkiller waited in the cockpit of the _Rogue Shadow_ as Luke strode in wearing the dark armor and with his lightsaber on his belt. Lord Starkiller looked at him for a moment and then said, "When we return, I will begin to train how to use more than one lightsaber at a time. While I would not make it your common practice, there are times when it will come in very handy. You will have to create a second lightsaber."

Luke smiled at the thought. "Thank you, Master. I look forward to learning."

They left the hanger and jumped to hyperspace. Kuat was a five day journey through space and Luke spent most of that time practicing on his own, sparring with his master, meditating and sleeping. Some of that time, he spent thinking about Salene. The kiss she had given him had been something that he hadn't expected at all. Luke examined the whole situation. Salene was flirtatious, at least to him, and was a good doctor and very cheerful. Luke genuinely liked her but he wasn't sure if it was that kind of affection. She was certainly beautiful, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and a curvy body that Luke had to admit always attempted to drag his mind down into the gutter. The truth was, she was Luke's only friend at the moment. Marek Steele didn't give a damn about him and Starkiller was a master and teacher, not a friend. With a sigh, Luke put the thoughts aside for the umpteenth time and made ready to leave the ship for Kuat. Lord Starkiller gave him a masked helmet as soon as they were a kilometer away from the ship and said, "This was worn by Sith warriors from four thousand years ago. It will conceal your voice and your face. Wait one hour before you return to the ship. Marek Steele is force sensitive so do not underestimate him. I'm not sure how well armed he is but you must be careful."

Luke nodded. In his mind, he was sure that unless Steele had a lightsaber, he could defeat the large pilot. None the less, he knew better than to dismiss his master's warnings. That was a quick way to die. Starkiller headed towards one of the loading docks. Luke waited the required amount of time before returning to the ship. Silently, he slipped aboard and heard Marek Steele talking to someone. "My master, Lord Starkiller has ordered us here to Kuat. He mentioned that he received a force vision concerning a plot to destroy the Empire by one of its highest ranking Dark Jedi."

Luke was surprised that the pilot hadn't mentioned his name. A raspy voice said, "Lord Starkiller is a fool. As soon as another potential apprentice is revealed to me I will see him disposed of as I did Darth Vader. Now, how goes young Skywalker's training? Do you think he would make a worthy apprentice as his father did?"

Steele gave a grunt. "It's hard to say, my Lord. He is strong with the force and very skilled but just as Anikan Skywalker and Galen Marek proved, appearances can be deceiving."

The raspy voice said, "Of course. Keep me informed, Captain Steele."

Luke heard the comms unit deactivate and ignited his lightsaber. He would have to ask Starkiller about all this once their mission was complete. Steele was standing with a blaster in his hand when Luke entered. The hulking pilot asked, "Is there something I can do for you, Lord Skywalker?"

Luke smiled behind his mask and simply said, "Die."

To immobilize his opponent, Luke sent torrents of force lightning arcing towards him. To his surprise, Marek Steele pulled a lightsaber from a hidden pocket of his flight suit and activated it just in time to catch the bolts. Taking advantage of Luke's surprise, Steele attacked, swinging the weapon with more brute strength than skill. Luke was driven out of the cockpit into the main crew lounge where he was able to set his footing and fight back more effectively. As the battle quickly progressed, Luke smiled behind his Sith warrior mask. He knew that this battle was his. Within a dozen strokes, he disarmed the brutish pilot and then stabbed him right through the heart. Using the force, Luke summoned the late Emepror's hand's lightsaber and examined it. The handle was quite beautiful and the orange blade it produced wasn't bad either. Luke clipped it to his belt and then fled the ship, leaving the body or Marek Steele.

After several hours, Darth Starkiller contacted him. "It is done. Return to the _Rogue Shadow._ You will fly us back to the _Executer_ and we will wait on the word of the emperor there."

Luke acknowledged and ran back to the ship. He had so many questions for his master. When he arrived, Luke went straight up the ramp and to the cockpit where he sat down in the pilot's chair and started pre-flight. His master came in behind him. "You have done well, my apprentice. Everything went exactly as planned."

Luke smiled and said, "Thank you my master."

They were both silent until Darth Starkiller said, "I sense that there is some question or questions you want to ask me, Lord Skywalker. Is that true?"

Luke sighed. He should have guessed that his master would have sensed that. "I heard Marek Steele and the emperor talking about you and I, master. He also mention Darth Vader and my father and a man named Galen Marek. It didn't make sense. Judging by what they said, they suggested that Anikan Skywalker, my father was once a Sith apprentice as was a man called Galen Marek. Apparently, they both failed under the emperor's training. It's just very confusing and I was hoping you could clarify."

Darth Starkiller was silent. Luke continued his work and took off, jumping to hyperspace as soon as they were free of the planet's gravity well. As soon as he did, Starkiller said, "Come with me."

Luke inwardly winced. He was about to be punished for meddling in affairs it would be best that he kept out of. To his surprise, he found Starkiller sitting in a cross legged stance as if to meditate. Luke sat across from him and the armored dark lord said, "The things I am about to tell will alter the perception of your entire existence, do you understand? You will not enjoy or find solace in what I tell you. In fact, there is every chance that it will break you. You must be sure you're willing to risk that, Dark Knight."

Luke didn't need to. He was certain that he could handle anything that he was about to be told. "I can handle if, master."

Starkiller sighed and said, "Darth Vader was the Sith title given to a man after he had fallen to the dark side and become the apprentice of Emperor Palpatine. Before he fell, he was the greatest Jedi Knight of the Clone Wars. His name was Anikan Skywalker."

Luke was shocked. Obi-wan Kenobi had told him that Vader betrayed and murdered his father. Luke jumped up anxiously and began to pace. "No. NO! That can't be true. Kenobi told me that Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

Starkiller was silent for just a moment before he burst into laughter. Luke glared at him, anger welling up in him like magma in a volcano. After his master regained control of his mirth, Darth Starkiller cocked his masked head to one side and said, "I see. Well I suppose that it could be said that Vader killed Skywalker. Yes from one point of view that would be true. Still from the point of view of those who do not use the force, Anikan betrayed the Jedi and turned to the dark side. The emperor gave him the name Darth Vader. I killed Vader and therefore I killed your father."

Luke took this all in. Luke had spent most of his life believing his father dead. Learning that it was only recently that his father, who was a Sith Lord when he died, had just passed didn't cause him any grief. Darth Starkiller continued, "Darth Vader trained me before I became Darth Starkiller. Before that, my name was Galen Marek. Do you see now how everything fits together, Lord Skywalker?"

Luke did but he felt the need to meditate on it to understand it fully. "Is there anything else I should know, Master? About you? About Vader?"

Slowly, Starkiller shook his armored head. "No. Now I see you kept Steele's lightsaber. Good. Collect the weapons of those you kill and you will never be unarmed."

Luke nodded, patting the hilt at his belt. "I will still have you build your own lightsaber after you kill the three Dark Jedi. They will be on the Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser _Gorgon._ You must be quick or else they will rendezvous with the Imperial Star Destroyer _Vengeance on Balmorra._ As soon as we hear from the Emperor _,_ you will depart again."

Luke bowed. "Of course, my master."

 **Updated May 24, 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Skywalker meditated in his private suite, mentally preparing himself for the coming mission. It was going to be very tough, too. Pitting himself against three trained Dark Jedi was not going to be an easy task and there was every chance he wouldn't be strong enough. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Standing and summoning a shirt to him, Luke used the force to open the door. In walked Salene carrying a large tray with food and drinks on it. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Luke but I thought you could use something to eat."

Luke smiled and threw the shirt over his head. "Thanks, Salene. That's very kind. Care to join me? That seems like a lot of food for one man."

The doctor blushed deeply and said sheepishly, "I was actually hoping you would say that;" and then, rather impishly, she said, "You didn't have to put the shirt on. I was kind a hoping for dinner and a show too."

Luke chuckled and shook his head as he took the tray and set it on the table before using the force to call a second chair over to them. He graciously helped her with it and she said, "Thank you. For a Sith Lord, you are quite a gentleman."

Luke smiled. It wasn't the best food, just Imperial mess hall fair, but the meal was nice. They talked about their lives and got to know one another. Luke told how he was raised by his uncle and aunt until he was nineteen when they were killed by stormtroopers and how he and Ben Kenobi had almost escaped Mos Eisley when Starkiller showed up and killed old Ben, allowing Luke and the others to escape. He told how, guided by Ben's ghost, they were able to infiltrate and escape the Death Star and rescue Leia Organa before returning to the Rebel base. It was painful to recall the battle of Yavin where Luke had lost his best friend Biggs Darklighter but had destroyed the Death Star. He told her about how he had continued to be trained by the ghost of Ben Kenobi in the ways of the force up till the battle of Hoth where Ben told him to go to Dagobah. What he didn't tell her was that he had had a force vision while floating in a bacta tank that he would die at Darth Starkiller's hands and that he had sent a message to Leia saying that another old Jedi named Yoda lived on Dagobah.

Selena in turn told Luke about growing up on the Core world of Kuat and going to the Imperial Medical Academy before attending accelerated officer school on Carida. There she had made friends with another female recruit name Natasi Daala. Both had suffered humiliation at the hands of the male cadets but had suffered through it together, forming a bond. Natasi had saved Selena from being raped by a group of males one night on the way back to the barracks rooms. Selena had fixed her up numerous times when Natasi had gotten into fights trying to prove her superiority. Selena talked about first meeting Starkiller after an intense mission against one of the emperor's Sith Stalkers – a former Sith Lord named Darth Maul. Apparently, Starkiller was on deaths door until Salene had showed up, dragged him to a med facility, treated his wounds and reported to the emperor that he was alive. The emperor had assigned her permanently to Starkiller after that.

When they had finished eating, they talked over a game of sabaac. Salene laughed as she beat Luke time and again. "Maybe we should play Nar Shadda rules, Luke."

Luke cocked a dark brow. "What are Nar Shadda rules?"

Salene smiled and winked wickedly. "Every hand you lose, you take off an item of clothing. What do you say?"

A gleam came into Luke's blue eyes. This could be fun indeed. "Okay let's play a few hands and see where it takes us."

Salene's eyebrows rose. She didn't actually think Luke would go for it. When he won the first hand, she was shocked. "Okay, fair enough;" she muttered and pulled off her outer shirt. Beneath, she wore a standard issue undershirt. Luke gave a playful whistle and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. When he won a second, she narrowed her eyes. "You're using the force, aren't you?"

Luke's eyes widened and he feigned a look of wounded shock. "I'm surprised and appalled that you would think I would do such a thing, Salene! How hurtful!"

Salene chuckled and said, "True. If you wanted me naked, all you would have to do is command me. I am an Imperial officer and you are a Sith Lord after all."

Luke chuckled. They both knew he would never do that. He did waggle his eyebrows and say, "Well are we still playing or not?"

They were both laughing when the intercom pinged and Darth Starkiller's mechanical voice echoed. "Dark Knight, report to the observation deck."

"Awww." Said Luke with half sincere disappointment, "I was just getting warmed up."

Salene laughed as he stood and grabbed one of his silky jump suites that he wore under his dark armor-weave suit. He was heading to the refresher before turning to look at Salene. With a shrug, he pulled off his shirt and trousers before slipping into the jump suit. Salene watched with an appreciative smirk on her face. Over the jumpsuit he pulled the armor weave and plates. Finally, he clipped his lightsaber on the utility. Salene had stood and walked up to him. All the playfulness was gone from her eyes. Only earnest care and concern remained. "Be careful, okay Luke."

Luke wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him.

On the observation deck, Darth Starkiller looked out over the vast expanse of his dreadnaught. A door hissed open behind him and he felt the presence of the Dark Knight behind him. His emotions were tinged with unfamiliar flavors – flavors that he hadn't felt since he was a younger man – since he was Galen Marek; desire, affection and even tinges of happiness. This could prove dangerous. "I sense that you are growing fond of Commander Salene Dumare, my apprentice. Is that so?"

Luke had learned a few things in the past six months about his master. Over comms, Starkiller referred to him as Dark Knight. On the _Executer,_ he referred to Luke as Lord Skywalker. In moments where the Dark Lord actually seemed to care about Luke, the Dark Lord referred to him as his young apprentice. Luke strode up and bowed behind his master as he had a hundred times. "Yes, my master. I am."

Lord Starkiller turned to him and said, "Rise, my young apprentice."

Luke stood to his feet and his master stepped up till they were face to face. Luke looked into the t-visor of his masters helmet and sensed his eyes looking back at him. "Be careful, Apprentice. If you get close to someone and then lose them, it will break you as it broke me."

Luke blinked. "Broken, Master? You're fighting against the emperor now. You can't be broken."

Lord Starkiller sighed and said, "I was broken, Luke. Now, for the first time in years, I finally feel hope that my enemy - our enemy – can be defeated. Now come, the emperor is contacting me. Stand out of sight and hide you presence in the force as I have taught you."

Luke obeyed. In a few minutes, the ghostly holographic head of the emperor appeared above the holo projector. "Lord Starkiller, I have heard that your pilot and my hand Captain Marek Steele has been murdered on Kuat. Reports say that you were there. Is that true?"

Starkiller was on one knee as he replied, "Yes, Master. Three Dark Jedi slipped aboard my ship and killed Captain Steele, though why I cannot say who."

"Mara Jade, my other Hand, has investigated and it seems that what she found is most interesting. There is evidence that the three Dark Jedi were the servants of the High Inquisitor and Warlord Jerec. They were a human named Yun, and two Sithspawn mutants named Pic and Gorc – a monkey lizard and a Gamorrean. I cannot understand why they would do this."

Starkiller kept his emotions in check, allowing only a small amount of anger through. "I suspect they wished to kill me, my Master. Killing me would weaken you, if only marginally and it would also clear the way for someone to be a new Sith Apprentice."

The emperor sneered. "Losing you would not weaken me at all. None the less, you are right. Pursue the three culprits and kill them. I will contact High Inquisitor Jerec and question him about this."

"Of course, my master."

The emperor disappeared. Luke strode up to his master, a smile on his face. "I am ready for your command, Master."

Lord Starkiller nodded. "Go. Remember your training and return with their lightsabers."

Luke bowed and quickly headed towards the hanger. He was surprised to see Salene there waiting for him. She looked very anxious. "Please be careful, Luke. I don't know what the mission is but I'm sure it's very dangerous. Just please take care of yourself."

Luke leaned down and kissed her gently on her full lips before whispering, "I'll see you when I get back, Salene."

He then went up the boarding ramps and ran the system through preflight checks. Within minutes, he was in hyperspace heading towards the world of Balmorra.

It wasn't a far flight – less than a day in fact. As Luke dropped out of hyperspace, his comms went off. Switching them on, he saw a miniature holo of his master pop up. "Dark Knight, be careful. If anyone sees you, you must kill them to maintain your secret status as my apprentice. Also, be on the Luke out for a young woman. She will be in a black jumpsuit, will have green eyes, red hair and will be carrying a lightsaber. If she sees you, kill her without hesitation. She is Mara Jade, an Emperor's Hand."

When the message was over, Luke put his Sith warrior mask on and pulled his hood over his head. He landed on the outskirts of a huge factory complex. It was night out and dark. Masking his presence in the force and flitting carefully from shadow to shadow, Luke made his way through the complex. He knew that the Dark Jedi had to be here. The shuttle that had carried them from the dreadnaught to the planet was on the landing pad. Quietly, he slipped in through one of the side access doors. Using a holomap he had obtained from the _Executer_ before leaving, Luke identified the security office for this wing. Quietly as a ghost, he slipped into it and used the force to put the guards to sleep before shutting down the security systems. Faster than the eye could see, he ran through the facility, making his way to the administrator's lounge. A few times he ran into patrolling Imperial army troopers. Those who saw him, he cut down but those who didn't he simply put to sleep.

Right outside the administrator's lounge, Luke stopped to listen. He heard conversation inside. From what he could tell through the force, there were four beings inside. One of them was speaking. Using the force to enhance his hearing, Luke listened. One of the voices, a husky, feminine voice said, "I just came to warn you that Darth Starkiller is coming after you and quite possibly High Inquisitor Jerec. What you do with this information is your affair but it wouldn't be wise to spurn a warning coming from our emperor."

There was the sound of a scoff. "Yes. I'm sure that the emperor's apprentice isn't too busy ferreting out rebels to come after us. What reason would he have to anyway?"

In a patient voice, the female said, "I've already explained that someone, possibly Lord Starkiller himself, has set you up and the emperor gave him permission to hunt and kill you. He is easily too much for you and I would return to your dreadnaught."

A pair of voices, very non-human, laughed and one of them said, "We do not fear him. If he wants to fight, we will kill him. Three on one, even a Sith Lord can't defeat three Dark Jedi such as us."

"Whatever you say, creature. I have delivered my message and now I will leave."

"What's the hurry, beautiful? Why not stay here and spend some time with us? All work and no play makes the Emperor's Hand a dull girl."

"Even were I permitted, I would not be spending my time with three creatures like you."

Luke ducked out of sight as a young woman exited the room, shaking her head irritably and muttering under her breath. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. Luke held his breath. Could she sense him there? No, not possible. Luke had learned form an expert and was gifted at hiding himself in the force. Even still she looked right at the spot where he was hidden. This Emperor's Hand was quite lovely, with long golden-red hair and green eyes and in a sleeveless black body suit that hugged every curve and protrusion of her feminine body. Finally, she turned and continued her walk down the corridor. Luke waited until she was out of sight and another ten minutes after that. Then, he slipped into the room, his lightsaber igniting as he entered. Three figures leaped up. One was a young human male with black hair and a yellow bladed lightsaber. The other was a seriously ugly mutated monkey lizard wielding a short bladed orange lightsaber and the last was a massive brute – an even uglier mutated Gamorrean with a massive lightsaber with an orange blade.

The human glared and said, "You're not Starkiller."

Luke chuckled and said, "No, I'm not. I'm the Dark Knight."

With that, he leapt into the midst of them, using a force blast to send the human and monkey lizard back against the wall as he viciously attacked the Gamorrean, hoping to take the strongest one of them out quickly. It only partially worked. He was only just able to strike the monster down before the other two were on him, attacking with their lightsabers. Luke's blue blade was only barely able to keep up with their orange and yellow one. Changing tactics, Luke kept the leaping monkey lizard between him and the young man, making sure he was only facing one at a time. Suddenly, the little creature leapt onto his shoulders and almost drove his lightsaber into Luke's head. Luke grabbed him and flung him at the young human, who ducked. Luke let out a torrent of force lightning, surprising the man and wrapping him in electricity. When the little creature came back at him, Luke grabbed him out of the air with the force and slammed him against the ground before flinging him at the human. They collided and Luke ceased his attack. They both stood again, gasping and limping. The human snarled through clenched teeth. "Who are you?"

Luke looked at him and said, "I already told you. I'm the Dark Knight."

Fast as the force lightning he had been using, he cut them both down. All three of his opponents lay dead now. Using the force, he gathered their lightsabers and clipped them to his belt. Turning to leave, he froze. In the doorway stood the scowling face of Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. Luke sighed. He had been hoping that she had just left. Waving his hand, he closed and jammed the door behind her and ignited his lightsaber. Jade didn't even turn to face the door. She crossed her arms and said, "Come now, Dark Knight, there is no need for this unpleasantness."

"I'm afraid there is, Emperor's Hand. You cannot be allowed to tell your master of my existence."

Jade cocked a dark eyebrow. "And who are you, Dark Knight? Who is your master? I don't know and you haven't told me."

Luke chuckled. "True but you will tell your master that there is a random force user out there called the Dark Knight and he will send his inquisitors and his Dark Side Elite and, yes, even his Hand to hunt me down."

Jade smiled knowingly. "He will do that whether you kill me or not."

"Not if he thinks you killed these three."

Jade laughed. "Oh he knows I'm not that strong in the force. He'll know it was someone else."

Luke shook his head. "I can't take that chance."

He leapt forward and attacked. Suddenly, the door behind her blew open and four black robed and armored figures stepped in wielding red bladed lightsaber pikes. Luke cursed - Imperial Shadow guards. Jade faded back between them guards, laughing mockingly. "It won't matter. You'll be dead anyway, whoever you are."

Luke snarled to her just before the door shut, "Don't count on it, Red."

Luke liked the look of the lightsaber pikes. Thinking quickly, he sent a wave of force energy against them, blasting two of the back. The other two were prepared for it and protected themselves. He attacked, rage and fear fueling his actions. They were even less trouble than the Dark Jedi had been. He cut down the first two in moments and the second two weren't even up before he slew them. Using the force, he pulled two of the lightsaber pikes to him and examined them. They were made of some strange metal. Rigging a sling from the robes of his enemies, Luke carried them with him. Soldiers were everywhere and were too alert to try and hide from. Luke blasted and cut his way through them as he made his way to the nearest exit. Outside, a pair of AT-ST walkers and a squad of soldiers waited. Luke used the force and pulled the walkers down onto the soldiers and sped off into the wilderness, back in the direction of his ship.

Luke hustled up the ramp and leaped to the cockpit, firing up the engines without preflight. As he took off, he ran a haul scan looking for any tracking devices. There were none. Using the security system, he scanned the inside of the ship as well. Beneath the comms unit was a small bug. Luke laughed, picked it up and used the force to crush it. "Nice try, Red."

He felt a mixture of excitement and trepidation in returning to his master. He had been seen by one of the Emperor's Hands. His mission was a success other than that one mistake. The twenty hour flight back would be filled with meditation on how to not repeat such a mistake. Luke knew that he would be seeing Mara Jade again. There was no doubt about that.

Darth Starkiller was on the bridge of the ship, Admiral Piatt standing behind and off to the side. The emperor had demanded that the scattered rebel fleet be found and destroyed. Starkiller skillfully made it look as though he was hunting down and crushing small groups but in reality, he was investigating more areas where he could weaken those who might possibly take over the Empire when the emperor was dead. He had many to choose from – Ysanne Isard, head of Imperial Intelligence - Jerec, the very recently promoted Grand Inquisitor – Hethrir, the Procurator of Justice - not to mention any number of Grand Admirals, Moffs and other Warlords. Slowly, painstakingly, Starkiller would disassemble them. He would do whatever it took, even if it meant taking down targets himself, sending his new apprentice or even giving information to the Rebel Alliance. Suddenly, a flicker of caught the Dark Lord's eye. His apprentice had returned. Starkiller smiled under his mask. He knew that Skywalker would succeed. The boy was as powerful as he was and would someday be as skilled as well. Starkiller frowned. Even across the distance, he could sense anxiety over something mixed with the elation of success. Somewhere something had gone wrong.

Luke walked onto the observation deck and immediately saw his master waiting there for him. Luke strode up and bowed on one knee, saying proudly, "The three Dark Jedi are dead, Master."

Starkiller nodded his head. "Good. Now you may tell me what went wrong, Lord Skywalker."

Luke flinched. He hadn't exactly tried to hide it but he was hoping that his master's elation over the death of Yun, Pic and Gorc would temper his anger about Luke's mistake. Taking a deep breath, Luke said, "The Emperor's Hand saw me and escaped, my master. I was attacked by four shadow guards before I could kill her."

Starkiller didn't immediately respond to Luke. When he did, it was in the form of a question. "Did she see your face?"

Luke shook his head. "No, my master. I wore the Sith mask you gave me."

Starkiller nodded. "Did she know who you were and who trained you?"

"No my master."

Starkiller strode up to Luke and looked down at him. After a moment, he said, "That is good. We would have been in mortal peril if she had. As it is, now she thinks there is a rogue force user out there with an unknown mission or purpose. We may be able to turn this to our advantage. I will have another mission for you soon."

Starkiller handed Luke a holocron. "This will teach you how to build a lightsaber. I do not care what color the blade is so long as it is serviceable. Until I have found you a new mission, I will teach you the use two lightsabers. It is not as simple as it sounds."

Luke stood and said, "Thank you, my master."

Starkiller nodded and said, "You are dismissed my young apprentice."

Luke strode off the observation deck and headed towards his private suite. He was quite surprised to find Salene waiting for him with a fantastic dinner laid out on the table including a bottle of wine. The doctor herself was wearing a red dress that hugged her body to half way down her thighs. Luke was shocked. "What are we celebrating?"

Salene walked up to him, her hips swinging seductively. Throwing her arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes, she whispered silkily, "We are celebrating your first true victory, _Lord Skywalker."_

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You didn't have to do this but thank you. Let me get changed and we can eat."

Before she let him go, Salene pulled him into a sultry kiss and held him there for a few moments. Luke smiled and moved towards a closet. He hung all the lightsabers on hooks and then placed his armor on a rack. Finally, he changed into a tunic, pants and boots and joined her at the table. The food was excellent, not like the dinner they had before he had left for the mission. No this food was well prepared and the wine was excellent. As they ate, they talked quietly, shyly almost. When the food was eaten, Salene stood and proffered a hand, "Dance with me, Luke?"

Luke was hesitant at first but then he stood. Salene tapped her datapad a couple times and music began to play. Slowly, they swayed together in time with the music, their bodies pressed together. In the midst of the third song, Luke used a hand to tilt her head up and kissed her tenderly. With a tiny moan, she returned the kiss. When that song was over and their lips had separated, Luke slowly and shyly maneuvered her towards his bed chamber. Salene muttered to him heatedly, "It's about time;" before kissing him again.

 **Updated May 24, 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

Luke woke with Salene in his arms. To him, the universe had never seemed so perfect. With a sigh, he tightened his arms around her and settled back in to sleep. "We should probably wake up and get to it;" she murmured. Luke sighed as she sat up and looked down at him. "You're probably right. I'm sure Lord Starkiller is eager to continue my training."

They both rose and dressed with many a not-so-private glance at the other and headed towards the main room of the suite. Luke turned to her. "I enjoyed dinner and dancing last night. I hope we can continue to do so at least every once and awhile."

Salene smiled impishly and cocked an eyebrow, "So just the dinner and dancing were good? The rest wasn't worth mentioning?"

Luke blushed deeply and looked away, "The rest was inconceivably wonderful – at least for me, I mean."

Salene smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. "I thought it was pretty amazing too, sweetheart."

Luke looked down at her, a small smile on his lips at the pet name. She winked and said, "Well as we said, time to go to work. We'll be seeing each other, I'm sure. Take care of yourself, _Lord Skywalker"_

Luke smiled and bowed, "Take care of yourself, Salene."

Darth Starkiller stood at the window of his observation deck. He could sense all the emotions that roiled around the ship and could easily sense what had transpired with Luke and Salene. A small grin tugged at his face behind the mask. He envied the young man. Galen Marek had never had the opportunity to share himself with his love in that way. Even as Skywalker approached, Starkiller sensed the elation and satisfaction that the young man felt. The blast door hissed open and heavy boots sounded behind him. As usual Skywalker knelt behind him and said, "How may I serve, Master?"

Starkiller turned and smiled, offering Luke a lightsaber. It looked similar to the one that Luke already had though its emitter cover and hand guard were darker and thicker. "Until you create a new lightsaber, you will use this one. It belonged to Darth Vader. Since you already possess one of your father's weapons, I see it as only fitting that you possess the other as well. Come and let us resume your training."

For the next twelve hours, Starkiller taught Luke the Jar'kai variation of the seven lightsaber forms, explaining the advantages and disadvantages of using it. For Luke's part, he could see the usefulness though he preferred using only a single lightsaber. By the time they were done, Luke was exhausted. He stood before his master, his muscles twitching and trembling and Starkiller deactivated his own weapon. "That is enough for today. Within the next few days, I will be summoned by the Emperor to Coruscant. While I visit him, you will go to the Jedi Temple ruins and salvage parts you need for a lightsaber. You will have a list from the holocron I gave you. If you do not find a crystal, don't worry. We can forge one in my private workshop. It's where I forged my own lightsaber many years ago. In the meantime, continue practicing all that you know. Train as if you fear this coming mission is a suicide mission and you will never fail."

Luke bowed, still breathing heavily. He couldn't help but ask, "Is there a mission coming soon, Master?"

Starkiller nodded his helmeted and masked head slowly. "Yes. Your next target is the _ARC Hammer,_ a star dreadnaught and mobile factory for the Dark Trooper Project. You will be sneaking aboard, stealing the schematics of the weapons systems the factory is creating and then destroy it. I do not care how you do it so long as it is done. General Rohn Mac is the commander of the project. Make sure he doesn't survive the incident. His death will weaken Grand Inquisitor Jerec even more. One more precise strike after that and Jerec will never be able to take over the Empire when Palpatine is dead."

Luke smiled grimly. "Good. Who will our next target be?"

Starkiller was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure, my Apprentice. There are several more who need to be weakened but when they are, we will attack the emperor and kill him. No one is strong enough to stand against you and I, Lord Skywalker."

Luke nodded. He looked forward to the day when the emperor was dead the Empire destroyed. Maybe then, he would find his friends and reconcile with them. If not, he would go somewhere in self-imposed exile and Ben Kenobi had and live out his days. Who knew, maybe Salene would go with him. The thought made him smile.

As predicted, a summons came from the emperor, delivered by none other than Mara Jade. Starkiller had Luke dressed as a pilot and claimed that the young man was the replacement for Marek Steele as pilot of the _Rogue Shadow_. Mara turned to him. "You think you can handle a ship like this, Captain..."

Luke didn't respond with his name, he simply said, "I'm not worried about it, Emperor's Hand."

Jade scowled and bluntly asked, "What is your name, Captain?"

Luke smiled and said, "Captain Owen Lars, Emperor's Hand, at your service."

She nodded. Luke knew she would later look up the name 'Owen Lars' and find nothing on it. The Empire hadn't been on Tatooine long enough for there to be records of his family. She would be keeping an eye on him whenever she could.

The _Rogue Shadow_ landed on Starkiller's private pad outside the Imperial Palace not far from the ruins of the old temple. Starkiller strode down the ramp and was accompanied by two Shadow Guards, four Sovereign Protectors and a dozen Imperial Guards. Starkiller smiled smugly to himself. All this protection for the Emperor and it wouldn't even weaken Starkiller to cut his way through.

Luke locked down the _Rogue Shadow_ and changed into his dark armor and Sith Warrior's mask. Reaching out with the force, he tried to sense Mara Jade to see if she was nearby but he didn't sense her. That wasn't any conciliation, however because he already knew she was talented at hiding her presence in the force. Using a secret hatch and a stealth field generator, he slipped out of the ship and headed towards the temple.

After leaping from building to building and from air taxi to air taxi, Luke finally landed at the entrance to the Jedi temple. As he expected, there were Imperial troops everywhere, including a large number of white armored sentinels – guards similar to Imperial guards though in white armor with phrik alloy vibro-pikes. Luke deactivated the stealth field generator and strode straight up to a group of troops. One of them growled, "You're not authorized here and only the emperor's licensed personnel are permitted to carry those weapons. Let me see some ID."

Luke ignited his blue blade and cut down the troopers before he blasted another trio of them with force lightning. It gave him pleasure blasting Stormtroopers when he remembered how his uncle and aunt burned outside the homestead. He cut his way through squad after squad. As he did, he gathered parts for a lightsaber – an emitter nozzle, a focusing lens, a power cell and so on. After less than an hour, he had everything he needed accept a lightsaber crystal. Try as he might, he couldn't find that last important part. Quickly, he grew frustrated. After the umpteenth squad of troopers and group of sentinels, he still didn't have what he needed and he was deep in the heart of the temple. Suddenly, Luke found that he was alone in a place that was strong in the force – a nexus of power. Suddenly, a voice said to him, "Luke, after I gave my life for you, you betrayed everything I taught you."

Out of the mist stepped Obi-wan Kenobi. He looked saddened and angry. Luke was shocked. "Obi-wan. I'm sorry. I had to save my friends. I have to defeat the emperor."

Obi-wan shook his head. "Luke, you chose the quick and easy path, just like your father Anikan Skywalker did. He became Darth Vader. Now you serve another Dark Lord, the one that killed me, no less. You failed me, Luke."

Kenobi suddenly grew younger. He was not gray haired and gray bearded any longer. He was younger – General Obi-wan Kenobi in his prime and he drew a blue lightsaber. "I cannot allow you to leave here, Luke. I cannot allow you or your master to become another emperor."

Luke stepped back and protested, "Ben wait! What else could I do? What good would I be if I were dead?"

Kenobi scowled and attacked. Luke fought back, using his father's blue bladed lightsaber. The fight was brutal. After a flurry of blows, Kenobi separated and said, "The last time I saw him, your father was trying to kill me with that blade. I thought I had to kill him. Turns out I failed. Maybe I can clean up that mess with you, Skywalker."

Luke was getting angry. "Ben, please. This isn't the easy way, it's the only way. I couldn't defeat Starkiller and he would have killed me. What other chance did I have – did the REBELLION have?"

Kenobi laughed. "You think you were the Rebellion's only chance. Oh no, Luke. There is always another option – another choice. You took the easy one. You give me no choice."

He attacked again. Luke lost his temper. Attacking back with all the furry he could, he drove Kenobi back the length of the chamber. It wasn't long before Kenobi knew he was over matched – only a little longer before Luke disarmed him. He snarled at Kenobi. "I tried to warn you off. I tried to get you to leave me alone but you wouldn't listen. Now die."

With the sweep of his bleed, he cut down the man before him. Suddenly, a light flashed and Luke was alone. Before him glowed a green lightsaber crystal. Luke took it and examined it. It was perfect. He carefully placed it in a box and then turned back the way he had come.

Luke didn't return to the _Rogue Shadow._ He broke into an Imperial Law Enforcement command center and stole a TIE Advanced. It was only a moment before he found the tracking beacon, a moment more before he was soaring through the skies. He jumped to lightspeed just outside of the planet's gravity well.

Lord Starkiller strode out from his audience with the emperor and Grand Inquisitor Jerec. It was almost funny how it had turned out. Jerec had sworn he had no idea why his Dark Jedi had attacked Marek Steele. All he knew was that some Dark Knight had killed them. "He or she would have to be a being of great power to bring down three of my Dark Jedi, your Majesty. I fear he is a threat to all of us if he grew too powerful."

Starkiller chuckled at the memory of how the emperor had responded. Suggesting that anyone would be a threat to his rule had angered him. "No one being is a threat to me, Grand Inquisitor Jerec;" he had snapped before throwing all of them out of the throne room of the palace. Now Starkiller strode back up the ramp of the _Rogue Shadow._ "Where is your pilot, my Lord?"

Starkiller scowled and turned behind him stood Mara Jade. "I do not answer to you, Emperor's Hand. My pilot obeys my commands. I can assure that, where ever he is, it is under my orders."

Jade scowled and said, "Neither I nor the emperor are fooled by your games, Starkiller. We know that you are involved with the Dark Knight somehow. I just got word across the comms channel that he destroyed half the patrol in the Jedi temple ruins. Perhaps your pilot Owen Lars is the Dark Knight or perhaps he simply helped him escape. Either way, I WILL find out."

Starkiller felt his temper flare. "Stay out of my way, Emperor's Hand or else I will crush you beneath my heel as I did Darth Vader."

Mara Jade glared. "We'll see, Marek. We'll see."

Luke had the TIE he arrived in jettisoned with the garbage before returning to his quarters and changing into a simple black tunic and robe. Taking the pieces for his new lightsaber, he examined each one carefully. They all looked to be in good condition. That done, he activated the holocron. An image of a tiny green creature who called himself Yoda began to give instructions and above his head was a larger than life sized lightsaber hilt. Slowly, painstakingly, Luke followed the instructions. It took hours of careful work and measurement and calibration but the result was worth it. Luke fit the last piece together and, taking a deep breath, thumbed the activation switch. A beautiful green blade leapt to life and it felt perfect. "That's a pretty color. I like it better than red, anyway."

Luke turned to see Salene leaning against the doorway. She smiled and said, "I was hurt a little at first when you didn't come to see me but since it involves Starkiller's training, I supposed I can let it slide."

Luke deactivated his new weapon and smiled. "If it wasn't for that, you would have been my first stop, Salene."

He strode over to her and they kissed, wrapped contentedly in one another's arms. After a several long moments, their lips separated and Salene whispered, "You know, it's been awhile since I gave you a physical. We really need to make sure you stay in shape, Lord Skywalker."

Luke smiled. "I leave myself in your capable hands, Doctor."

Starkiller had not piloted his own ship in some time. He was perfectly capable but he did not enjoy it as much as many others had. He set his ship down and headed towards the observation deck. Doctor Salene Dumare's office and med center were on the way and Starkiller thought to go in and have her schedule Skywalker for a physical. He strode in and was a little surprised to see Luke sitting in nothing but his under shorts on the bed as Salene tested his reflexes. Both of them were blushing furiously and it didn't Starkiller long to realize that he had interrupted something. A hint of his long forgotten sense of humor came back to him and he said, "Ah, Commander Dumare, I was going to tell you to put Skywalker in for a physical. Tell me, how is my young apprentice?"

The Doctor tried to smile pleasantly as she answered, "So far so good, my Lord but we only just started and it's a rather lengthy process."

Starkiller nodded knowingly. "How long do you think it will be, Commander?"

Salene cocked her head as if considering. "Considering his previous injuries and his prosthetic hand, I would say it's going to take the better part of the day, my Lord."

Starkiller chuckled, causing both Luke and Salene to widen their eyes. Starkiller had never laughed in their presence before. "Take good care of him, Doctor."

When the Dark Lord had left, Luke and Salene stared at each other. "I don't think I've ever heard him laugh before;" muttered Salene. Luke just shook his head. The doctor smiled impishly and cocked a dark brow. "Where were we?"

Starkiller stood on the observation deck and gazed out over his fleet, contemplating his grand plan. It would take some time and there had to be a way to expedite matters. He and his apprentice would be attacking targets for years before they would be ready to attack the emperor. Perhaps a few well-placed information leaks would speed things along. The Dark Trooper Project was already being targeted. With a few information leaks, the Alliance would take care of the problem while Luke and he took care of other targets. Starkiller smiled at the thought. Play the Empire and Alliance against one another. Become a 'loyal servant' of the emperor. Bide time and allow the Alliance to hit the soft targets while he and Skywalker went after the harder ones. It was a plan indeed. Suddenly, the door opened behind him and Lord Skywalker strode in, a lightsaber in each hand. Starkiller turned to face him fully. Luke knelt on one knee and waited. Starkiller rumbled, "Rise, my young Apprentice."

Luke did and said, "Master, I come to return the lightsaber you loaned me and also to show you the lightsaber I created."

Starkiller was silent for a moment before saying, "The lightsaber of you father is yours just as the lightsaber of my father is mine. You will keep it. Let me see that weapon you have created with your hands."

Luke proffered the lightsaber and it flew into his master's hand. Starkiller ignited it and examined the blade and the handle. "Very good, my apprentice. Your skills will soon be complete."

He gave Luke the green bladed weapon back and the Sith Apprentice clipped it to his belt. Starkiller turned back to the window and said, "I have altered my plans slightly, my young apprentice. Instead of having the two of us attack the many targets that I have selected, I will leak information to the Rebel Alliance instead. It will save us much time. Your next target will be on a planet called Wayland. On this planet is the emperor's personal store house and trophy room where he keeps many of his darkest secrets held deeply in a mountain call Tantis. His guardian, a very powerful Dark Jedi, will pose a challenge. When you defeat him, contact me and I will rendezvous with you there."

Luke nodded before asking, "Is there something in particular I should keep an eye out for, Master?"

Starkiller shook his head. "No. Explore the mountain and defeat the guardian. Other than that, you may do as you wish so long as you contact me."

Luke bowed. "When do I leave my master?"

"Tonight" said Starkiller but then considered. "No. Leave first thing tomorrow. You will need a good rest before your battle with the guardian."

Starkiller's voice was tinged with knowing amusement and Luke bowed again. "Of course, my master."

Luke turned and quickly left the observation deck, heading for Salene's quarters.

 **Update May 24, 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

The _Scylla_ dropped out of hyperspace over a very green planet, a jungle planet by the look of it. Luke stared down at it for several moments though he wasn't thinking about Wayland or his mission at the moment. His mind was on the minutes before he left the _Executer_ when Salene had seen him off with a worried, desperate and pleading kiss and the words, "Please come back to me, Luke. I need you to come back to me."

Luke ran his left hand, his real, living hand, along her soft cheek and said, "I'll be back before you know it."

She had held him again, so reluctant to let him go. It had taken Lord Starkiller clearing his throat, an odd sound through the mask's respirator, and saying, "Doctor, the sooner Lord Skywalker leaves, the sooner he will be back with you. Let him go."

Reluctantly, she had done so. Something about the way she looked at him haunted Luke. There was an obvious attraction and affection between them but this was different. It was as if there was something she knew that he didn't about Mount Tantis and Wayland or perhaps the guardian there.

Luke took a deep breath and focused on the planet below and what waited for him. After scanning the planet, he was surprised to find that the only landing zones were on the mountain. That completed things. He obviously wasn't going to land there. To say that it was a classified location was the understatement of the era. With a rueful sigh, Luke locked the ship down and instead took the _Hydra,_ a small assault fighter/shuttle that was docked at the rear of the ship. Taking off, he flew down to the planet below.

 **The** ** _Executer:_**

Starkiller was quite pleased with himself. He had successfully leaked large amounts of information to the Rebel Alliance threw multiple different sources to multiple different locations and managed to make it look as though it was the work of a dozen or so high ranking generals and admirals in the Imperial military, further weakening the Empire with distrust and illusions of treason. Turning from the viewport of his observation deck, he purposefully strode out and to Doctor Salene Dumare's office. The doctor was absentmindedly trying to inventory her medical supplies but it didn't look like she had made much progress. Lord Starkiller strode in and waited for her to notice. When she didn't for almost three minutes, the Dark Lord sighed and said, "Good morning, Doctor."

She jumped with a gasp and then bowed, her face red with embarrassment. "My Lord, you startled me. I apologize, I was preoccupied."

Lord Starkiller nodded. "I see. Are you well, Doctor? Anxiety is radiating off of you. Surely, being in the medical profession, you know that so much worry is not healthy."

Salene smiled sheepishly. "I do, my Lord. It's just… well… I'm sure you have sensed that Luke – I mean Lord Skywalker and I have become… close. I just worry about him more and more every time his is sent out on these missions."

Lord Starkiller understood. Though he would never show it, not wanting to appear weak, he had grown fond of the young man too. "I have sensed it, Doctor."

Reaching up, he undid the clasps that held his mask to the rest of his armor and eased it off. Salene had never seen his face before. Now she stared. There was stubble on his chiseled jaw and chin but his skin was ghastly pale, probably from being inside the mask more than not. He was bald as well and when he breathed, he wheezed as if he was in pain, which he probably was. "I was once a man not unlike Luke Skywalker. After the Lord Darth Vader had betrayed me, he had sent me to a secret experimentation cruiser in the outer rim and healed before sending me to gather an alliance of dissidence and rebels."

The Dark Lord smiled through thin lips. "One would even say that the trouble with the Rebel Alliance was the fault of mine and Lord Vader's. Somewhere during that time, gathering the emperor's enemies, I decided that I was no longer serving Darth Vader. I lead them to Correlia where we would declare rebellion and where I would lead them. There, Darth Vader betrayed me again. He captured all but one of the leaders of the fledgling rebellion and took them to the Death Star. I followed and tried to free them. But, in my anger and hatred for Vader and the Emperor, I tried to take vengeance, managing to kill Vader but the Emperor managed to overwhelm me and killed my friends. He had the woman I loved, Captain Juno Eclipse, executed before my eyes and did this to me."

Starkiller's wheezing had grown worse as he spoke. Salene listened silently. She had always wondered how Darth Vader died and who Starkiller was. Lord Starkiller put the mask back on and breathed deeply. "While I can say that most of my body is original, the Emperor recreated me to be reliant on this armor just as Darth Vader had his, albeit to a much, much lesser extent."

Salene nodded. After several moments of silence, she asked quietly, "My Lord, why are you telling me this?"

Lord Starkiller contemplated for a moment. Why was he telling her this? "Perhaps it's simply that I envy Luke the ability to be close to people. This mask and armor cause fear in others and none dare approach me unless I command it. Perhaps it's that I don't want the whole of the galaxy to think the same of me as they did of Darth Vader. Perhaps I am beginning to drift away from the darkness once again as I did during the gathering of the rebel leaders. I can't say with certainty, Doctor."

Salene thought she understood. "If you do not mind me asking, my Lord, what was your name before the Death Star – before you were Darth Starkiller?"

Starkiller hadn't expected this. He knew that Salene was bold, brazen and even quite impish but she never would have asked Darth Vader such a question. Good. "My name was once Galen Marek; and though I was trained by a Dark Lord of the Sith, I believe that I was once a Jedi Knight - in practice of purpose if not in training."

Salene, obviously terrified, strode up to him and proffered a small, very shaky hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" and she hesitated for just a moment before saying, "…Jedi Marek."

The Dark Lord was touched. He took her hand in his flesh and metal one and said, "Thank you… Salene. It has been many years since any has shaken my hand."

She smiled, relief obvious on her face. "It was my pleasure, Lord Starkiller."

The Dark Lord smiled beneath his mask. "In private, you call Lord Skywalker by his given name, do you not?"

Salene winced ever so slightly, "Yes, my Lord."

"Then you should do the same for me. Call me Galen in private."

Salene's jaw slackened but she managed a nod and an "Uh-huh…"

Lord Starkiller laughed, reached up and gently closed her mouth before turning and leaving, feeling far more alive and free than he ever had before. The dark side was powerful but it was also filled with nothing but anger, fear, hate and loneliness. Galen Marek was tired of it, even though he still needed it to complete his mission.

 **Wayland:**

Luke carefully and quietly snuck towards the entrance of the mountain fortress. It wasn't the main entrance but a hidden one that he had learned about by studying the holographic blue prints of the mountain fortress. Using the force, he tripped the mechanism and the door opened. Smiling, Luke entered. This was almost too easy. For hours he explored, using a holo-imager and recorder to gather information on everything he saw as he went through. There were spaarti cloning cylinders, prototype cloaking devices, entire racks of lightsaber hilts of defeated Jedi and Dark Jedi, and a library of tomes, books, scrolls, holobooks, datacards, datapads, holorecorders and holocrons. Luke resist the temptation to touch anything even though it was all so very interesting. He saw vats of fluid with what appeared to be living creatures inside and the whole place reeked of the dark side of the force. There were also ancient war droids and a vast armory filled with every weapon from lightsabers to ancient swords and from crossbows to blasters. As he went, Luke felt the presence of another being – a powerful being as it followed his progress. As he continued on, Luke turned towards a turbo lift that he knew would lead to the throne room of the fortress. Only the emperor and his guardian were allowed up there. Slowly, cautiously, he used his slicer chip to activate and get into the lift.

 ** _Executer:_**

Starkiller was receiving the holo images and recordings as Luke was capturing them. He smiled in satisfaction. This 'Dark Knight' was going to be on the Empire's most wanted list and Luke was going to have to watch his back when he went on missions. Perhaps, the young man should wear different suits of armor and masks to throw the emperor off. Starkiller gazed at the racks of lightsabers, recognizing some of the names he saw on the plaques beneath the stands: Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesea Tinn, Savage Opress, Count Dooku and many, many more, all Jedi, Dark Jedi and Sith that Palpatine had slain or relics of those whom he deemed worthy to be enshrined. Suddenly, he noticed that Luke was almost in to the throne room of the mountain fortress. Leaning forward, eagerness mixed with anxiety welling in him. Would the young Jedi-turned Sith survive this encounter?

 **Wayland:**

The lift opened and Luke looked into a large room. In the center of it was a massive galaxy map. This one was different than any Luke had ever seen before. It was larger and far more complete. The regions of wild space and the unknown regions were far more thoroughly mapped than they should be. "Welcome, Dark Knight."

The voice was calm and melodious. Down from the platform where the throne was set strode a man in black armor. In shape, it was like that of a Sovereign Protector of the emperor – the most elite of any of his non-force sensitive guards. The difference was that it was entirely black and that in his hands was not the double bladed vibrosword wielded by the Sovereign Protectors but a lightsaber with a long hilt and emitter nozzles on both ends of it. Luke paused for a fraction of a moment when he saw the weapon. From beside and slightly behind came a pair of Saber Guards, a variant of the Shadow Guard whose soul purpose was to gruesomely slaughter any unauthorized person who came into the facility they were stationed at. Each of them wielded a lightsaber pike and had a standard lightsaber at their belts. Luke didn't make any response. He drew his blue bladed lightsaber. A low chuckle came from behind the guardian's mask. "What? No conversation of pleasantry? Very well. Kill him, gentlemen."

The two saber guards drew both their weapons, holding the lightsaber pikes in their right hands and the standard lightsabers in their left hands. They leapt at Luke, trying to overwhelm him but Luke was a natural with the lightsaber and Lord Starkiller's training had honed that skill. With ease, Luke cut down first one and then the other of them. He already had a pair of lightsaber pikes in his lightsaber collection but he did take the two standard lightsabers and hook them to his belt before turning back to the guardian. The man in the black guard armor stared at him before lifting his helmet and mask off his face. "Come, Dark Knight. Let us look on one another's faces."

Luke considered it. He knew that there was no surveillance in the throne room and this man wasn't going to survive the encounter. Luke took his mask off and lowered his hood, looking in the man's face. He was a tall man with a round face. He looked older than Luke and his eyes were yellow. "So it's true. Luke Skywalker _DID_ survive the battle of Hoth. Reports said that Starkiller killed you when you tried to stop him from capturing Princess Leia Organa. I suppose you're his secret apprentice as he was Lord Vader's. This is fascinating. I shall have to file a report with the emperor after I kill you. He will be quite interested to hear about this."

Luke didn't waste breath answering. The man ignited a red lightsaber blade from each end of his hilt and they circled. In a red and black blur, the guardian attacked, leading with a torrent of force lightning. Luke absorbed it before blocking and deflecting the double bladed attack from his opponent. Whoever this guardian was, he was vicious, powerful and utilized Juyo, the seventh form of lightsaber combat – the same as Luke's master. Luke remained on the defensive as he gauged the guardian's skill and power. This man was a master of the dark side and his power and skill were at least equal to Luke's at his current level of studies. After a particularly grueling flurry of blows, they separated and Luke decided to push back. Flourishing his blue bladed weapon, he attacked, thrusting and slashing with power and speed. As he and the guardian traded attacks, Luke noticed that his opponent's weapon had some advantageous that his single blade did not. It had the ability to string attacks and defenses together but it also limited the speed with which he could move. Not only that, the weapon had a major weakness – the hilt itself. One good slice would disable at least one of the scarlet blades.

Their dance of death continued with neither seeming to gain any ground. Again, they separated and the guardian of the mountain said, "I'm very impressed, Skywalker. Lord Starkiller has taught you well. It is no wonder he was able to beat Darth Vader. Unfortunately for you, I was placed here in the fear that Lord Vader would betray him and try to steal his treasures. If he thought me a match for Darth Vader, he would be confident that I am a match for you."

For the first time during their confrontation, Luke spoke. "I'm not Darth Vader. I'm his son."

Luke unleashed a massive, powerful torrent of force lightning with his left hand and followed it up with a telekinetic blast. The guardian was surprised by both attacks. He managed to catch the lightning on his scarlet blade but the telekinetic blast sent him sailing backwards into one of the support columns. Luke drew and hurled a second lightsaber at him, aiming for the guardian's chest. When his opponent lifted his weapon to block, Luke used the force to slightly angle the spinning red blade and cut through the guardian's lightsaber hilt. Skillfully, Luke called the blade back and clipped the red bladed weapon to his hip again, not yet trusting his limited training in Jar'kai style fighting. The guardian looked at his now single bladed weapon. "Now I'm VERY impressed, Skywalker but the game ends here. Even if you kill me, I will destroy this mountain. Explosives at its base will go off if I die."

Luke knew that wasn't true. It was a code known by every Emperor's Hand and Luke had found it on a datapad that had belonged to Marek Steele, his master's former pilot and one of the Emperor's Hands. With a shrug, Luke attacked viciously. Though the guardian was obviously very skilled, when he didn't have a second blade to his weapon, his swordsmanship was weaker. Luke drove him back, nearly killing him several times. He backed the guardian up the stares and to the throne. With another torrent of force lightning, Luke drove him past the throne and around it. Finally, in a last ditch effort to kill Luke, the guardian tried to use the force to drain his life force but he couldn't penetrate Luke's force barrier, causing him to open himself to force attack. Luke blasted him with force lightning before thrusting with his lightsaber, impaling the guardian through the chest. As the guardian collapsed, he laughed and wheezed out, "You loose, Lord Skywalker."

Luke didn't pay attention; he summoned both pieces of the Dark Jedi's lightsaber as he made his way to the guard station. Nonchalantly, he put in the code and shut down the explosives. Going to the throne, he activated a long range comms device, bouncing the signal from Dac to Naboo to Corescant and all across the galaxy until it wound up on the bridge of the _Executer._ The masked face of his master appeared before him. "The guardian is dead and the explosives disabled, Master. My mission is complete. I will be returning shortly. Is there anything else you require of me before I leave?"

Starkiller nodded. "In the library you will find a item labeled 'Barsen'thor Holocron'. Take it and bring it back. Go to the trophy room and take the lightsaber that pleases you most. I want the emperor to know that someone could break into one of his most sacred sanctums. You have done very well, my apprentice."

Luke bowed and the holograph disappeared. Turning, he left the throne room and returned to the library. A large blue holocron with intricate designs sat in a display field with a plaque labeled 'Barsen'thor Holocron'. Luke summoned it to him and examined it. He could feel the power in it. After that, he went to the trophy room and looked at the walls upon walls of lightsaber that he saw. There was one that was beautifully made out of electrum and other fine materials. Luke took the blade and ignited it. The blade was a deep purple color. Looking at the plaque, Luke saw the name 'Mace Windu'. He recognized the name and took the saber, clipping it to his belt. That done, he snuck out of the fortress and headed back to his fighter/shuttle. It was only a matter of minutes before he was streaking towards space. Luke was a little chagrined to find a quartet of TIE Interceptors. They were fast but not even the best of their pilots were as skilled as he was. One at a time, he blew them apart and docked with the _Scylla._ He hung the two Saber Guard lightsabers on racks in his quarters aboard the ship and did the same with the weapon that had belonged to Mace Windu. He then set course for the _Executer_ and made the jump to lightspeed.

 **The** ** _Executer_**

Lord Starkiller sat in the observation deck, meditating on his plan, finding areas to refine it and improve it as he did. Luke would continue hunting down the highest priority targets while he fed information to the Rebel Alliance. It wouldn't be long before the _ARC Hammer_ was destroyed. His next plan was to systematically destroy as many of the other Executer-Class Star Dreadnaughts and the second Death Star that was being constructed over Endor. Feeding the location of several of these to the Alliance would help greatly. There was the latest Executer Dreadnaught at Fondor with a stealth field generator on it and of course the Bothan spies used by the Alliance could be given the plans to the new Death Star. Yes, that would do very well. He stood, smug pride filling him. From behind him, a gentle voice came. "My Lord?"

Starkiller slowly turned. Doctor Salene Dumare was there, clutching a datapad to her chest and looking anxious. "I apologize if I have disturbed you, my Lord. I was wondering if you have heard from Lord Skywalker."

Starkiller had decided that he always had time for her so long as it was not obviously in the middle of something important. Now was not one of those times. Even though he knew she wouldn't see it, Starkiller smiled and said, "I just heard from him. His mission was a complete success. He is on his way back right now."

Salene slumped with relief and smiled. "I also have the results of his physical right here, if you would like to see them, my Lord – or I could just give you the short version of them."

"The short version will do fine, Doctor."

Salene chuckled. "He is perfectly healthy, my Lord. His body is still accepting the prosthetic hand and none of his passed injuries are having a negative effect on him. No infections, no viruses, no illness – Luke Skywalker is the perfect picture of good health."

Lord Starkiller nodded in satisfaction. "I am going to need to have you give me a physical at some point as well, Doctor. I am confident that I am perfectly healthy but I need confirmation."

Salene nodded briskly. "Whenever you wish, my Lord, I would be happy to do so. It should only take about an hour or maybe an hour and a half."

Lord Starkiller smiled again and asked, "I thought physicals took a better part of the day. Why did it take you so long to do Skywalker's?"

Salene stuttered and turned red before Starkiller laughed. "Whatever you did, you need not do it for me, Doctor. I would prefer the expedited physical if possible."

Still blushing, Salene bowed and mumbled, "Of course, my Lord, whatever you wish."

She left, hearing the mechanical sounding laugh of the Dark Lord. Salene had met Darth Vader once and decided for the umpteenth time that this new Sith Lord and right hand of the emperor was a vast improvement. On the way back to her office, she ran smack into Luke who was hurrying to the observation deck. Salene shrieked and laughed in delight before dropping her datapad and grabbing him, pulling him into a happy, hungry kiss. Luke wrapped her in his arms and returned the kiss. They stood there for several minutes before Luke forced himself to pull away. "I need to report to Starkiller. He wanted me to take a few things from the mountain. I'm sure he'd like to see them."

Salene hesitantly let him go when around the corner came Darth Starkiller. Luke immediately bowed to one knee. The Dark Lord hurried up and proffered a metal clawed hand. Luke was a little confused. He took the hand and Starkiller pulled him to his feet. "What is your report, my apprentice?"

Luke held forth the holocron and the lightsaber. Starkiller took the lightsaber and ignited it. The deep purple color was unique to anything he had ever seen. "It is magnificent, apprentice."

Starkiller gave it back before turning to Salene. "I will give Luke back to you in a moment, Doctor. There is something we need to discuss first."

Salene bowed and went to her office. Starkiller turned to Luke. "You are growing in power, Luke. These are both yours to keep. When this is all over, learn from this holocron. Lord Vader spoke only once of the Barsen'thor of the Great Galactic War but he did so with respect. Apparently, whoever he was, he was powerful enough to defeat some of the most powerful Sith Lords of that era and his holocron was filled with wisdom and knowledge. I want you to have it so that it will guide you when this is all over and after I am dead. That lightsaber is your trophy. You spat in the face of the emperor with this mission and you deserve a reward – and a rest. Go to your doctor, my apprentice. When I have another mission ready for you, I will summon you. Now go and relax. Don't forget to take some time to train. I will be assessing your skills in the near future."

Luke bowed again. "Thank you, Master."

Starkiller watched as Luke hurried off. The Dark Lord was beginning to feel a small amount of anxiety for his apprentice and he prayed that nothing ever happened to Salene Dumare and may the force have mercy on whomever caused her death should it happen.

Luke strode in to the Medical Office to find the main area empty. "Salene? Are you in here?"

The beautiful doctor's voice came from her quarters in the back. "I'm back here, Luke. Come on back."

Luke smiled and headed back their, regretting that he was still in his armor. It was getting hot and uncomfortable. When he walked through the door into the doctor's private quarters, his mouth dropped open. The lighting was dimmed and on the end of the bed sat Salene, leaning backwards on her arms and wearing nothing but a sultry smile and just enough fabric to consider it an outfit. Slowly, she stood to her full, diminutive height and walked up to him. "That armor, can't be comfortable, sweetheart. Let me help you with it;" she purred silkily.

 **Updated May 23, 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is outrageous, Starkiller, OUTRAGEOUS! Someone broke into my SECRET mountain and killed my guardian and then YOU go there and empty the mountain of all of its contents. Explain yourself this instant!"

Darth Starkiller smiled under his mask as he replied, "I have already begun my hunt for this 'Dark Knight' we keep hearing about and as for me emptying your store house on Wayland, I thought it best to empty it in case he returned to steal more. What did he steal, Master?"

The emperor glared balefully through the holo communicator at Starkiller. "He stole a lightsaber and the holocron of a very powerful Jedi Master. You WILL find him and you WILL KILL him, Lord Starkiller, do you understand me?"

"Quite clearly, my master. I will see it done."

"Do not see it done, Starkiller, DO IT."

With a wave of his hand, the emperor disappeared. Luke, who was out of sight to the emperor, grinned at his master. Starkiller grinned back, though Luke couldn't see it. "This is going very well, Master. The secret mountain is raided, Jerec is weakened after I killed his Dark Jedi and the emperor has one less Hand to spy on us."

Starkiller nodded and pulled something up on the holodisplay. "This is a list of targets the Rebel Alliance has hit within the past twelve months. The ARC Hammer has been destroyed. Several Executer-Class Star Dreadnaughts have been destroyed, including a cloaked one at Fondor. Tibanna gas, very large amounts of it, have been stolen from facilities across the galaxy. With every blow, another potential heir to the imperial throne is weakened. Unfortunately, we are running out of time, my apprentice. I have just received word that the Rebel Alliance is preparing to attack this new Death Star at Endor. Their ships are gathering as we speak and, unless I am mistaken, the emperor himself will be going to oversee the final phases of construction. If I am supposed to be hunting you down, you can go and make sure that the Alliance succeeds at Endor. Before that, there is another target that you must destroy. There is a planet called Artus Prime. It has a low population – only a couple mining colonies where crystals and an alloy called cortosis are harvested. They are Imperial facilities under the command of the Procurator of Justice, Lord Hethrir. You see, Artusian crystals have many properties that the Empire could use. They can be used to imbue anyone with the power of the force or make a natural force user more powerful. They can also be used to power stealth field generators that are more effective than any. They also make powerful lightsaber crystals. Cortosis is a naturally resistant metal, especially to lightsaber blades. In fact, they tend to short lightsaber blades out. It can be processed to be nearly indestructible too. The facility needs to be utterly destroyed, same with the mines. Hethrir will have numerous Shadow Guards and probably a cadre of Dark Jedi as well. It will be your most dangerous mission yet."

Luke nodded. "When will I leave, Master?"

Starkiller looked at him levelly. "In twelve hours. I wish I could give you more time, Luke, but the critical battle at Endor approaches. It's there that we will destroy the emperor and if we do not weaken Hethrir, he will take over quickly. Immediately after, you will meet me at Endor and we will destroy Palpatine."

Luke was silent for several moments. Finally, he asked, "What will we do after the emperor is destroyed, Master?"

Starkiller didn't answer right away. Luke thought he was dismissed until the Dark Lord finally said, "I don't know, my apprentice. You, I presume, will go back to the Rebel Alliance and I hope that you will take Captain Dumare with you but I – I don't know what I will do. I will have very little to live for after that."

Luke didn't know what to say after that. He wanted to reassure his master but he didn't know how. He finally said, "I'm sorry."

Starkiller considered him before saying, "Go rest, Luke. You have a very important mission ahead of you."

Luke bowed and began to head back to his quarters. Out of the open doorway of her office came Salene, smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "How long before you leave, Sweetheart?"

Luke sighed and said, "Twelve hours. Apparently our time table has been moved up by the Rebel Alliance. They plan on attacking the new Death Star over Endor and we need to be sure no one can take his place after the emperor is dead."

Salene suddenly let him go and took a step back. "Is that where you're headed now – Endor?"

Luke shook his head. "No. I'm going to Artus Prime to destroy the cortosis alloy and crystal mining and processing facility." After a moment of hesitation, he said, "I will be meeting Starkiller at Endor after that."

Salene sobbed suddenly and turned away, hugging herself. "No one can defeat the emperor, Luke. My father was in the senate when the Empire rose and the rumor was that the emperor defeated a dozen Jedi Masters on his own. No one can defeat someone like that – not you, not Starkiller."

Luke strode up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled weakly but he didn't let her go. "Alone, I couldn't and alone, Starkiller couldn't but together, we can. We have to. If this galaxy is going to be a better place, Palpatine needs to die."

Salene struggled and turned in his grip, slamming her fists onto his chest plate. "Let me go, Luke!" she sobbed brokenly. He did and she backed away. "I thought you were better than that. I thought you were more noble than just another Sith Lord."

Luke looked shocked, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Salene turned to face him. She didn't look angry or betrayed, just hurt. "Who will rule the Empire when the emperor is dead. Don't you think I'm smart enough to figure out why you were weakening all the emperor's most powerful servants? You and Starkiller want to rule when the emperor is dead – two Sith Lords on top of the universe, right?"

Luke looked aghast and staggered back as if hit by a physical blow. "You think – you think that we want to take over the Empire? You think that we are like the emperor – megalomaniacs who crave galactic domination?"

Now it was Luke's turn to look hurt. "Why else would you do all this then?" demanded Salene. Luke leaned his back against the wall and slid down it. Not looking at her, he replied quietly, "So that when this is all over, when the emperor is dead, no one imperial will be powerful enough to take his place. That way the Rebel Alliance will have a shot at building a New Republic."

Salene stared at him, her mouth agape slightly. Was he telling the truth? Luke looked at her, tears shining in his eyes. "I thought you knew me better than that, Salene. I – I thought you knew me."

Salene went over and sat down beside him. "So did I. Turns out I was right the first time about you, Luke. What would you do when this is all over? After the emperor is dead and the Empire is crumbling, what will you do?"

Luke stood to his feet and offered her and his hand. As he pulled her up, he brought her close and smiled, "I'm not sure I just know that whatever it is, I want you to be with me."

Salene smiled almost shyly at that before looking up, back to her normal self. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Luke before saying, "Come on. I'm going to make sure you get a good meal and then you're staying with me till you have to leave. I need to go over you a couple times to make sure you're fit for the mission."

Luke grinned. "If that's what the doctor ordered."

Salene winked and said, "It is, my Lord."

Luke ate a good meal and then, as promised, Commander Dumare kept him in her quarters, allowing him only seven hours of the twelve to sleep. An hour before he was supposed to take off, Starkiller found them both at the bottom of the _Scylla's_ boarding ramp. Salene didn't want to let him go. She kept kissing him and pulling him close. It took the Dark Lord clearing his throat and saying, "Doctor, you need to let him go. He has work to do."

Salene hesitated and then stepped back. "Come back to me, Luke. I need you to come back and to take me away from here when the Empire falls."

Luke took her hands one more time and said, "I love you, Salene Dumare. I will come back to you. Once the emperor is defeated, I will take you wherever you want to go. I love you."

Salene sobbed and threw her arms around him again. "I love you too. Please be okay."

Luke held her for just a second and then turned and walked up the boarding ramp. Starkiller strode up beside Salene and watched as the ship took off and then jumped into hyperspace. Starkiller examined Salene with the force and could tell that she was about to fall apart. Starkiller put a sympathetic, metal-clawed hand on her shoulder and said, "It will be okay, Salene. Luke is a powerful warrior. He may not be a Sith Lord or a Jedi but he is strong. He will come back to you."

Suddenly, she whirled and buried her face in his chest plate, sobbing brokenly. At first, Starkiller felt awkward but he still managed to hug her slightly and pat her back. After a few minutes, Salene gained control of herself and stepped back, wiping her face and saying, "I apologize, my Lord. That was unprofessional."

Starkiller waved away the apology and said, "Come with me, Salene."

Starkiller led her to his meditation room. It had its own life support system which pumped oxygen-born medication and chemicals that allowed Starkiller to breath without his respirator mask on. As soon as the room was sealed, he sat down and unclasped his mask and then pulled it off. Salene smiled and said, "Hello, Galen. How are you?"

The pale faced, thin lipped man smiled at her. "I have always been better, Salene."

Salene went and sat next to him. "Without that mask, I can tell you have something bothering you."

Galen nodded, "I always do. Before he went on his mission, Luke asked what we would do after the emperor is dead. The truth is, I don't even know anymore. For the past six years, I have either been in a state of hopeless service or consumed by thoughts of vengeance against the emperor. But when it's over, assuming that I'm still alive, I don't know what I'll do."

Salene nodded understandingly. "I have always heard that the Jedi used to meditate and let the force guide them. Do you think that would help you?"

Galen frowned. It had been years since he had opened himself up to the force in meditation. But she was right. Meditation was long overdue. Galen smiled at her. "I will be taking a short leave. If Admiral Piett asks for orders, tell him that they have been transmitted to him. They are standing orders. In the mean time, I have something I want you to start working on. In my personal store room, you will find everything you need."

Salene took the datacard he proffered and inserted it into her datapad, examining the information. "Will I be able to do this without the Sith Alchemy involved in your suit and grafts?"

Galen fastened the last clasp of his helmet and said, "The point will be to remove the alchemically modified grafts and armor. It shouldn't be a problem. If you get in over your head, I will be back soon enough."

Starkiller took off in the _Rogue Shadow_ and set course for the last place in the universe he ever expected to see again – his home planet.

 **Artus Prime**

Luke had left the _Scylla_ in orbit and taken the docked fighter/shuttle _Hydra_ down to the surface of the planet not far from the massive mining and processing facility. After looking at the specs that Starkiller had given him, Luke headed out towards the facility. It wasn't a military facility but there was a small elite stormtrooper garrison nearby and as soon as Luke started wreaking havoc on, he would have to deal with them.

Using the force, Luke found where one of the mining was extremely close to the surface. Using a concussion charge, he caused the dirt to disintegrate and open a way into the shaft. Through that shaft, he snuck towards the facility. It was an hour before he reached signs of active mining. Every now and again, he had to use the force to distract mining workers or foremen. It wasn't until he managed to make it into the facility that he was spotted.

Heading towards the facility's power core, he ran into a Dark Jedi and a trio of Saber Guards. They were all in dark gray armor with glowing crystals mounted in the chest plates. Immediately, Luke ignited his green lightsaber and attacked. To his surprise and chagrin, the blade deflected off the armor and his green blade shorted out. Twirling away, Luke clipped the lightsaber to his belt and drew another one – his father's blue bladed one. He would have to be more careful. The four darksiders attacked, putting Luke firmly on the defensive as he tried to analyze the armor. It only had a few weak points where the cortosis plating wasn't covering them up: the armpits, the neck and where the crystals were mounted in the chest plates. Using the force, Luke blasted back the Saber Guards and attacked the Dark Jedi viciously, driving him back, attacking each of the weak spots in an un-patterned attack. Luke was by far the superior swordsman and managed to stab the Dark Jedi through the crystal and the mount. With a mechanical sounding gurgle, the Dark Jedi fell and Luke was immediately put on the defensive as the Guards came back at him. Alarms were going off and black garbed Imperial soldiers were beginning to show up. They didn't shoot in order to avoid hitting the Saber Guards. One at a time, Luke managed to cut them down before directing his attention to the contingent of guards that were there. When the last one had fallen, Luke looked himself over. He had a quartet of shallow, painful yet uncritical lightsaber cuts, one on his left arm, right leg and on his ribs. Taking a deep breath, Luke continued on. This was going to be hard.

 **Kashyyyk**

Starkiller strode down the ramp and looked upon the site before him. It was a small, ruined house, one that he hadn't seen for many years. It was the one that he was born in and the one that Darth Vader had dragged him from before turning him into his own private weapon. With a sigh, he entered the ruined house. It was filled with dust. In the exact center of the room, he sat down and crossed his legs. Taking a deep breath, Starkiller opened himself to the force and meditated. He didn't know whether it was hours or only moments before he felt a stirring in the eddies of the force. Looking around, Starkiller gasped and stood. There before him was the ghostly image of a man in ragged robes and with a haggard face. "You have been away for so long, my son. I can tell that you have gone down a long, dark path, just as you had before. What happened, my son?"

Starkiller unclasped his helmet and said, "I failed. I allowed my thirst for vengeance to consume me and because of that, so many died and I was turned into this monster."

Another voice, a feminine voice, came from behind him. "My poor boy."

Turning, Galen saw a beautiful woman in Jedi robes. Instinctively, he knew that it was his mother. "Oh Galen, I can tell that you are still conflicted and I know that you have been since you have been Vader's apprentice. You know the right thing to do and I know you will make the right choice."

Galen wasn't so sure. "I made the wrong one before and it caused so many deaths and only made the emperor stronger."

Suddenly, around him appeared all those who he either killed or caused to die: Bail Organa, Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Garm Bel Iblis and many others. Galen collapsed to his knees, guilt overwhelming him. "I'm sorry. I failed you – I failed you all."

"Yes, Galen. You failed us;" said Rahm Kota. "But now, with Luke Skywalker, you have a chance to correct that mistake. Don't let it slip by. Don't allow the dark side to consume you. You turned away from it once. I know you can do so again"

Galen was looking down, "How? Before I had help and guidance but now, you and…"

and he couldn't even finish his thought. Silence followed for a short time until a soft hand lifted his chin. For the first time since the Death Star, Galen looked into the eyes of Juno Eclipse – the woman he had loved. "You have two people to help you now – Salene and Luke. You have all the teaching you need, Galen, now you have two people who can show you the way back to the light."

Galen smiled at her, tears in his eyes. With a soft hand, Juno wiped the tears away and said, "I love you, Galen. We will see each other again."

Galen came to, still sitting in the house on Kashyyyk. Tears were still in his eyes. He knew that it was only a dream brought to him by the force but that didn't make it any less true. Taking a deep breath, he stood and looked around. For the last time, he left that house. Turning around, Galen looked at it. Suddenly, he saw something glinting in the shadows of the trees. Curious, he went over and found a green crystal. Somehow, it felt familiar. He took it and pocketed it. For the last time, Galen took off and left Kashyyyk, making vows that he would change. Darth Starkiller he was no more. Galen Marek was back again and he would right his wrongs. When he got back, the dark armor and grafts would be removed.

 **Artus Prime**

Luke was running in circles around where he knew that the main power core chamber was. For hours, he had battled the Imperial soldiers, over forty elite stormtroopers, over twenty Shadow Guards and four Dark Jedi. The Shadow Guards and Dark Jedi wore the cortosis armor and it had been a running fight the whole while. Luke faced the final Dark Jedi, trying to get through his defenses. Luke was exhausted, injured and in pain but he would not be defeated. With a final sweep, he cut the Dark Jedi's head from his shoulders. Luke fell to his knees, hissing through the pain. None of his wounds were more serious than severe lightsaber burns but he was exhausted. Standing to his feet, he strode into the power core chamber and planted the charges on the coolant pipes and fans so that the power core would overheat and cause a massive explosion that would destroy the processing and mining facility. After he had planted his last explosive and set the timer, Luke turned to leave and froze, glaring at the entrance. There stood Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand, two Shadow guards wearing the Sovereign Protector Variant of the Imperial Guard armor and another dozen Shadow and Saber Guards. "The emperor has commanded your death, Dark Knight – or should I say Owen Lars. Ha! No, I think LUKE SKYWALKER is more accurate."

Luke just sighed and said, "Always a pleasure to see you, Emperor's Hand. Tell me, Red, is that all you brought with you?"

Jade sneered, "It will be enough."

All of them ignited their lightsabers. Jade wielded a maroon blade which stood out against all the scarlet blades. Luke ignited his own lightsaber. It was the fifth one he had to use – his father's Sith lightsaber. They came at him and Luke stopped. Calling on all the power he could, Luke created a maelstrom of force energy. It was made of both the light and the dark side and whirling currents of energy surrounded him. Equipment was ripped off the floor and walls and the Shadow Guards, too weak to anchor themselves, were sucked into the roaring maelstrom of energy. The Dark Jedi Guardians grabbed Mara Jade and anchored her to the ground. Luke allowed the pressure to continue, force lightning arching from one piece of debris to another. The two guardians sent torrents of force lightning but it was absorbed into the storm, adding it to the power.

Luke knew he needed to release the storm before he lost control of it. With a cry and a massive exertion of will, Luke released the maelstrom, sending a massive shock wave out. The Shadow Guards and equipment flew in every direction and Jade was thrown back against the walls of the chamber with her two Guardians. Luke's eyes began to cloud and he staggered towards the exit. Luke called on the force and it gave him the strength to run out of the door and towards the main exit. He was behind. The explosives would go off any minute and he needed to be out of the facility. His energy was being sapped and he knew that overuse of the force could cause him to collapse into a trance. He heard the bombs begin to go off. Putting on an extra burst of speed, calling on the force just a little more, he blasted out the main blast door and leapt over the perimeter wall. Releasing the force, Luke staggered to the shelter of a cave that he happened on and collapsed into a healing trance.

 **The** ** _Executer_**

Galen Marek strode down the ramp of the _Rogue Shadow_ and was immediately met by Salene. "Everything is ready, Galen. Are you sure you will be able to survive without those grafts, though? They look pretty necessary."

Galen nodded, "Providing we replace them with regular synth-flesh, it will be okay. Come, I am anxious to be out of this armor and mask."

Salene bit her lip before saying, "But you are only trading it for another suit of armor and mask."

Galen smiled, "Yes but this new suit was made by the Jedi for the Jedi. I would be a Jedi again. I am tired of living in fear, anger, rage, loneliness and grief. I am turning away from all that, Salene. Getting rid of this armor and mask is just the outward sign."

Salene smiled and said, "Well then let's go."

They headed to her medical center where a full surgical station had been set up with two highly sophisticated droids and a full set of instruments not to mention extra stores of bacta and synth flesh. Galen Marek laid down on the table and the droids ran a scan on his anatomy. Salene had changed into the sterile surgical garb and came out, examining the scans. "I can see the grafts. They shouldn't be hard to replace. Wait a second, did the emperor have whoever did this to you graft the metal to you as well?"

Galen nodded. Salene chewed her lip. "Well I'll have to take extra care then."

Galen nodded again. "Please do, Salene. I am about to put myself in a healing trance. How long will this all take?"

Salene looked at the scan again and said, "I'm not precisely sure. At least ten hours but I think twelve should be given just in case."

Galen nodded. "I will put myself in the trance for twelve hours then. If you finish before then, let me be. It can only help. Salene…" and he took her hand in one of his. "…thank you for doing this."

Salene patted his shoulder with her other hand and said, "It is my pleasure, Galen. Let's get this done and surprise Luke when he gets back."

 **Artus Prime**

Luke woke with a groan. It was dark outside, which meant he had been lying there for several hours. Standing, Luke examined himself. The lightsaber burns were mostly healed but her was still exhausted for over use of the force. Sighing, he stood and headed out into the night. When he finally made it back to the _Hydra,_ Luke groaned. "Oh come on! I have to know, how the hell did you make it out of there?"

The shadowy figure of Mara Jade stood between him and his ship. "The two guardians were my protection. Their orders were that I survive even if it meant that they died. Hey threw me free of the facility before it exploded. Now, you're mine. Exhausted, weak and injured, killing you shouldn't be a problem at all."

She ignited her lightsaber in her right hand and held a blaster in her left. Luke ignited his red blade and a yellow one, formerly wielded by the Dark Jedi Yun. Jade charged, firing as she did. Luke, even in his state of exhaustion had no trouble deflecting the attacks nor blocking her attempted blows. She was good with both her weapons but she didn't have the do-or-die dueling experience that Luke did. It soon became clear that, even as exhausted as he was, she wasn't going to beat him. "Look Red, I understand that orders are orders and everything, but this is ridiculous. You aren't going to be able to kill me. I'm not one of your corrupt moffs or generals."

"No, you're a want-to-be Sith Lord who wants to kill and overthrow my master and rule the Empire in his stead."

With a telekinetic blast, Luke sent her somersaulting backwards before she managed to land on her feet. "Why does everyone assume I want to take over the Empire? I have no desire for power or to rule. I want the Empire to crumble and fall and a New Republic to be born from its ashes. That's what I want. Starkiller wants it too. Ruling was never our goal."

Jade just scoffed. "Yes and I'm going to believe the man who first betrayed the Rebel Alliance and is now planning on betraying the Empire."

Luke was getting tired again. With a wave of his hand, he pinioned Mara to the ground, making it impossible for her to move. Walking straight up to her, Luke ground out, "I don't much care if you believe me or not, Red. Either way, you have failed and you will continue to fail. Emperor Palpatine will die and soon you will be out of a job. I apologize in advance for any trouble you have finding new employment."

With that, he waved his hand and put her into a sleep. It would be all too easy to kill her but Luke had no desire to. All he wanted was to get back to his ship and head back to Starkiller's fleet. With a sigh, he flopped into the pilot's seat and took off. It was less than an hour before he was docked and had charted a course for Endor. Luke jumped to hyperspace and during the flight, Luke went back into a timed healing trance.

 **The** ** _Executer_**

Salene sighed and pulled off her surgical garb before heading out to look at the finished result of her ten hours of labor. Galen Marek lay there wearing a new suit of white and silver armor. The mask he now wore did not have a narrow t-visor but a high durability transparesteel face shield. It could be tinted or untinted by a gauntlet control, allowing others to see in or out at Galen's leisure. It could also by lifted. Salene couldn't help but feel a little proud of her work. She had removed all the grafted metal from his body that wasn't necessary for his survival and had also removed several different areas of grafted flesh that looked as though they were dead, replacing them with synth flesh. Per Galen's wishes, Salene left him in the trance and shut the door behind her. Using one of the corridor security terminals, she checked the hanger camera footage and was ecstatic to see that Luke had returned. Hurrying as quickly as her exhausted legs could carry her, she went to his quarters. The door hissed open and she stifled a laugh as he lay sprawled across his bed. Smiling fondly, she went over and worked on shoving him to the side so that she had enough room nestled into his chest. With a low groan, Luke wrapped his arms tightly around her and Salene, so happy that her love was back, clasped his hands to her chest.

Galen Marek woke slowly and was happy to see through a transpasteel face plate rather than a t-visor. Slowly, he stood and looked over himself. He felt like a brand new man. The constant pain he had lived in since being rebuilt by the emperor and his surgical droids was gone. His eyes began to mist as he moved around, happy to no longer feel the ill effects of metal and Sith Alchemy. It was as if he had never been encased in that horrible dark armor. Striding forth from the medical center, he headed to where he knew Salene and Luke would be. He was right of course. They were both cuddled on Luke's bed in his suite. Starkiller smiled and let them be. He could wait till they both got a well earned rest.

Luke woke feeling very rested and refreshed. Even better, he woke with Salene in his arms. Playfully, he began to nuzzle and kiss her neck, cheek and ears until she groaned into wakefulness. "Stop it or else we'll never get out of bed."

Luke's grin only grew as he whispered, "And that's a problem because - ?"

Salene chuckled and turned around in his arms to kiss him before saying, "I don't think Galen would appreciate that."

Luke frowned ever so slightly. "Galen?"

Salene nodded and kissed him again. "You'll understand later. In the mean time, I think I should give you a thorough once-over just to make sure that those healing trances worked on you."

When they finally did get up and get dressed, it was ten hundred local time. They were still kissing and caressing one another all the way to the observation deck. "Go on in, Luke. He's waiting for you."

Suddenly nervous, Luke nodded and strode onto the deck. There before him stood a strange white figure – a man in a suit of white armor and a white Jedi robe. Cautiously, Luke called out as he approached, "Master? Lord Starkiller?"

The white figure turned and approached him. "No, Luke. I am no longer Lord Starkiller. My name is Galen Marek. Salene was able to remove the dark armor and was able to use this as a life support suit instead. Once upon a time, it was used by the Jedi Temple guardians."

Luke didn't understand. "I'm sorry, Master. I'm a little confused."

The face plate that had been a smoky light gray changed and Luke looked in to see the face of a man with pale skin and thin lips. "I understand your confusion Luke. Come with me and I will explain everything."

They knelt together on the observation deck and Galen explained how, ever since he had taken on Salene and started training Luke, he had felt the influence of the dark side diminish in his life. Finally, he had gotten to the point where he no longer wished to be consumed by the dark side – letting go of the loneliness, fear, anger and pain. Not only that, but he gave up the frightening dark armor and, because he still needed a life support suit, adopted the Jedi armor instead. When he had finished, Luke sat silently for awhile, digesting the information. Finally, Luke asked, "Are we giving up on going after the Emperor? We're already here at Endor."

"No the Emperor and Empire will still fall. My motivation has changed, not my mission."

Luke nodded and Galen took him by the shoulder. The hands that had once had metal claws grafted to them were now covered in a white armored glove and gauntlet. "What is your motivation, Luke?"

Without hesitating, Luke replied, "To bring down the Empire and give the New Republic its best chance at success."

Galen nodded. "I sent you to the Jedi temple once, didn't I? Did you see anything unusual there?"

Luke nodded. "My first master Obi-wan Kenobi told me that I had betrayed his teachings and taken the quick and easy path and that I would pay for it later. Master, is that true? Was this the easy path?"

Galen shook his head. "I don't know, Luke. The future is always in motion. Perhaps this wasn't the wrong path, just another path."

The both stood and Galen said, "Intelligence suggests that in three standard days, the Rebel Alliance will be attacking. They will no doubt begin by sending a force to the forest moon to destroy the shield generator. The first part of this will be to make sure that they succeed. Then you will meet me on the Death Star and we will defeat Emperor Palpatine."

Luke nodded. "Yes. We can restore peace and justice to the galaxy."

They clasped forearms and looked into one another's eyes as equals. The final conflict was about to begin.

 **Updated May 24, 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

Luke stood examining himself in the mirror. Instead of the dark armor, he now wore a set of Jedi robes from the Clone Wars. The robes were dark gray and had a white chest plate and gauntlets. Salene smiled at him through the mirror and said, "Personally, I like these look better than that black armor you used to wear. Are you still going to wear a mask?"

Luke shook his head in finality. "No. No more masks, my love. I will not hide my face anymore. Luke Skywalker is returning to the light."

Salene beamed at him and walked up, wrapping his arms around his waste from behind and laying her head against the back of his shoulder. "I'm so glad to hear that. I was worried about you, you know. I was always afraid you would become like Darth Vader."

Luke turned in her arms and embraced her. They stood that way for some time before Luke whispered, "I need to go. The final conflict begins and we need to give the Alliance the best edge we can."

He was about to leave before turning and asking, "Doesn't it bother you that we are betraying the Empire? I never thought to even ask."

Salene smiled sadly, "At one point I would have never betrayed the Empire. I saw it as the only source of order in the galaxy even if it was a little strong handed. That was until Alderaan, though. After that, I always questioned the goodness of the Empire and have been looking for an opportunity to defect."

Luke smiled. "Well it will be here soon, my love."

Salene smiled and then her faced turned to a worried expression. "Come back to me, Luke."

Luke walked up to her and kissed her before saying, "I will always come back to you, Salene. I love you."

She smiled once again and said, "I love you too, Luke."

They separated and Luke went to the hanger. There, Galen waited for him. "Luke, I want you to take the _Rogue Shadow_ on this mission. When you finish, come and pick me up and we will go to the Death Star."

Luke nodded. "I won't fail, Galen."

The white armored man smiled. "I know you won't Luke. You will meet both rebel and Imperial forces down there. Please be careful."

Luke nodded before turning and boarding the ship. As he took off and headed planet side, he mentally prepared himself, knowing that he would see his friends down there – Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca and others. If he did, it wasn't going to be easy to explain the situation to them.

When he landed, Luke strode down the ramp and into the forest around him. From the schematics he had studied on the flight in, he knew that he wasn't far from the main entrance to a control bunker. With a burst of force powered speed, he took off in that direction. It was less than an hour before he came on an Imperial patrol – four biker scout troopers. Three of them opened fire on him while the other attempted to make it back to the base. Luke snatched him off the back of his bike and flung him into his comrades with the force before dispatching each of them. He was about to take one of the bikes when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "I don't believe it. It can't be."

Turning, Luke found himself face to face with his old friend Han Solo. The former smuggler looked slacked jawed at him and behind him, the wookie Chewbacca stared with an unreadable expression on his face. Smiling at them, he took a step forward and said, "Hello Han, Chewie. It's so good to see you again after all this time."

He wasn't surprised but was a little disappointed when they raised their weapons. Han looked coldly at him. "We thought you had died on Hoth, Luke. We thought you were dead. Care to explain what happened in the last year or so?"

Luke sighed and said, "I don't have time right now, Han. That shield generator needs to be destroyed before the Rebel Fleet gets here. I will explain everything when this battle is over."

Another presence emanated from behind him. Luke turned and said, "Hello, Leia – " but his words caught in his throat when he saw the lightsaber she ware on her belt and sensed her strong force presence. They both stared at each other. Luke had his two lightsabers clipped to his belt. Finally, after almost two full minutes, Leia said, "You look different, Luke – much older. What happened to you?"

Luke sighed and said, "It's a very long story and one that will have to wait until after this battle. We don't have time to talk right now."

Leia rested her hand casually on her lightsaber hilt and said, "I'm sorry Luke but we can't let you. We – I just don't know if we can trust you anymore."

Luke felt a pang of hurt even though he had expected this. Sighing, he said, "I can't let you stop me – any of you. I'm sorry."

He turned to leave and Han's voice had turned cold and deadly. "Don't move, kid. You may be able to take the two of us but you can't beat Leia. She's a Jedi now."

Luke smiled. "So I noticed. I'm sorry."

He took another step away and, with a burst of force speed and the snap-hiss of a lightsaber, she was in front of him, her weapon drawn. Luke stepped back, startled. She said, "I'm not going to kill you, Luke. I couldn't do that. There are things we need to discuss."

Luke pleaded with her. "Not now, Leia. We are on the same side her, you know. We both want the Death Star destroyed and the emperor defeated. Why do we have to be on opposite sides? You all know me."

They had encircled him now and Luke could tell that they weren't going to let him go. Sighing, he brought his own weapon to life – the blue lightsaber of Anikan Skywalker – simultaneously blasting Han and Chewie with a telekinetic blast that sent them into the loam. Leia attacked him, trying to disarm or beat him down. Luke was astonished at her grace and skill. She went toe to toe with him for several minutes before he leapt out of reach. "Leia, I don't want to fight you. Please."

They circled as Leia replied, "Then surrender, Luke. I don't want to have to kill my own brother."

Luke's heart stopped and he froze. "What did you say?"

Leia smiled tightly but she didn't relax her guard. "Luke, we're brother and sister. I found out from Yoda, that ancient Jedi master that Ben told you to go to. He trained me for the last year before he died."

Luke was dumbstruck. He shut down his weapon and his arms went slack against his side. Leia lowered hers as well. "Luke, tell me what happened to you."

With a sigh, Luke said, "This will be brief because we don't have much time. After Hoth, Lord Starkiller took me with him and began to train me as his secret apprentice. My mission was to weaken the Empire from within so that, after we killed Emperor Palpatine, no one would be strong enough to take his place and the Empire would crumble."

Leia's lightsaber had come back up into position. "So you're a Sith Lord, now?"

Luke shook his head firmly, "No, of course not. I don't know quite what I am but whatever it is, it isn't a Sith Lord. Over the past few months, Starkiller has changed. It's hard to explain but he refuses to go by that name anymore. He's taken his old name back – Galen Marek and even no longer wares the dark armor."

Leia looked skeptical. Luke sighed again and said, "Look, Leia, I'm on your side. I want the Empire to fall as much as you do. Please, let me help you."

Leia didn't budge. "Why do you want the Empire to fall and Palpatine to die?"

Luke replied, "Because there is no justice or order or peace in this galaxy. If we are to have those, we need the Republic to return – a new Republic to be built. That won't happen while the emperor lives."

Leia was still for just a moment before she closed down her lightsaber. "I believe you, Luke. How do you want us to help?"

Luke smiled with relief and said, "Well I was just going to go in swinging. Did you have a better plan?"

Han looked at him skeptically. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we do. We're heading towards a control bunker right now."

Luke grimaced. "There is a legion of troops waiting for you. The emperor sent them there. He was already prepared for your attack. Tell you what, you lead the troops into the woods and I'll destroy the generator."

Han was about to refuse but Leia cut him off. "That will be fine, but I'm coming with you, Luke. Han, make sure you get their attention properly."

Still looking very unhappy about it, Han said, "If that's what you want, sweetheart, I'll do it. Come Chewie, let's go."

Luke turned to Leia and motioned her before him. They walked in awkward silence for awhile when Leia finally said, "I missed you, Luke. It just hasn't been the same without you."

Luke smiled at her. "I missed you too. I thought about you a lot, you know. So, we're siblings, huh? I take you know who our father is then?"

Leia nodded solemnly. "Yes, Darth Vader was our father. It's time that his children undid all his work."

Luke nodded firmly and they continued their march to the generator. It wasn't long before they came to the control bunker entrance. From there, they waited until Han and his commando unit subdued the two guards silently and then slipped into the bunker. "What are they doing?" murmured Luke. Leia sighed, "Improvising. In Han's mind the best thing to do is act like they're going to keep going until they are stopped by someone. Oh kriff! Here comes the reinforcements! What should we do?"

Luke held up a gloved hand. "Wait a moment, Leia."

They waited several long minutes until Han and his team were ushered and placed into groups. Sighing, Luke unhooked his lightsaber but Leia stopped him. "Wait. We have some friends that will help us. Just hold on a second."

It wasn't long either. Out of seemingly nowhere, hundreds of little furry creatures attacked the Imperials. Luke looked nonplussed. "Well okay then. Shall we go, Sis?"

Leia chuckled. "Don't call me that, Luke. Yeah, let's go."

With force powered speed, they ran to the bunker, only to find that the blast doors were closed. Luke they each ignited a lightsaber and cut a section out of the door before using the force to move the doors out of the way. They were about to move in when Han called, "Hey, we could use your help."

Luke looked at Leia, "Go ahead. I'll take care of the bunker."

Leia leapt out into the battle, her lightsaber catching blast after blaster bolt and sending it back to hit its intended target as often as not. Luke pelted down the corridor into the bunker. There were troopers and officers moving around and he had to fight his way through. Stormtoopers, Imperial soldiers and officers all tried, and failed, to stop him. It took some time for him to make it to the main power core. Using the force, he flung detonators all over the core. Satisfied, he turned to leave and stopped, groaning with frustration. "Don't you remember what happened last time we saw each other?"

Mara Jade smirked coldly. "Well I just couldn't miss this chance to see you again, Skywalker? You know how much I love our little run in's."

Luke was taken aback. Was she flirting with him? No. "You're alone this time. Are you so eager to die that you didn't even bring back up?"

Her smirk only grew and she said, "Who says I didn't bring back up?"

Luke ignited both his blue and green blades before intercepting hails of blaster bolts from the shadows. Shadow stormtroopers and Shadow Guards flitted in and out of the darkness, attacking at range with blasters and force lightning. Luke ignored all of it, deflecting only what came to close as he moved with a burst if speed towards the door. With a wave of his hand, he tossed Jade to the side and ran out of the room. They were behind him, firing away. Any who caught up, he killed or disabled. At the bottom of the entrance incline, Luke turned and fought. Shadow Guards, shadow stormtroopers, regular Imperial forces and finally, Mara Jade all came at him. When Mara finally reached him, she attacked viciously with her maroon bladed lightsaber. Luke was, by far, a better duelist. He could have easily killed her several times with ease but something always held him back. Assuming it was the guiding hand of the force, Luke simply waved his hand and put her in a stasis field. She collapsed to the ground. Luke turned again, intending to leave her to die but instead, he picked her up and carried her out. The battle was in full swing and Luke took the chance to leave. Just as he reached the blast radius, the bunker blew up. Since he didn't feel a massive loss of life, Luke assumed that neither the Imperial or rebels forces were close enough to it. Sighing with relief, Luke strode back to his ship. He was about to lay her in the dirt but then decided that keeping her somewhere she was out of the way would be better. Luke carried her up the ramp and placed her in one of the cabins before deactivating the inside door control and releasing her from her trance. Immediately, he heard her wake. "Where the hell am I?"

Luke grinned wickedly, "Aboard my ship, Red. I've decided that, instead of killing you, I'll just lock you up and you'll be out of the way for the duration. Feel free to sleep and tell me if you want a ration bar or something."

He laughed as she cursed at him and delivered threats of vengeance to him but Luke ignored her. Going to the cockpit, he immediately took off and contacted Galen Marek on a private and heavily encrypted channel. "The generator is down, Galen. I'll be there soon to pick you up."

Galen nodded in satisfaction. "Great job, Luke. We're almost done. Our last mission remains. It's time. Come and get me and we will go to Palpatine."

Luke nodded grimly. Another stream of curses came from the cabin. Galen frowned. "Who do you have with you, Luke?"

Luke chuckled. "Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. I decided that I was tired of her trying to kill me so I have her locked up."

Galen's eyes widened. "Luke, you cannot bring her aboard the _Executer_. She has the ability to talk telepathically to the Emperor. If she comes aboard, he will destroy it with the Death Star."

Luke frowned. "Would have been nice to know. Alright, what should I do?"

Galen shrugged, "Put her in a stasis or jettison her."

Luke sighed. "Stasis it is then."

Getting up, he strode back to the cabin and opened the door. Jade wasn't inside. Luke sighed. Judging by the grate off the wall, she was in the vent systems somewhere. Using the force, he tried to locate her but couldn't sense her presence. Instead, he enhanced his hearing and heard her in the vent above and behind him. Turning, he opened a grate directly beneath her and pulled her out with the force. She landed with a _thud_ and an _oof._ Luke looked down at her amused and, just as she was about to attack him, he put her in another stasis and this time, laid her on the bed in the cabin. When he landed, Galen Marek was waiting for him. "Is she still in the stasis field?"

Luke nodded. "Yes she is. What should I do with her?"

Galen pointed to a hover stretcher. "Take her weapons and strap her down. Look thoroughly. She hides them everywhere."

Luke did as ordered, taking her lightsaber, the two blasters he found and several knives her found around her person. When he looked up, he saw Salene was there and blushed fiercely. He was about to explain but Salene just laughed. "I understand, lover. Just make sure you give me a more thorough look over when this is over."

Luke smiled in relief and said, "I promise that I will, my love."

Galen rolled his eyes. "Can we focus a little, please? Come on, Luke. We need to go."

Luke nodded. He strode over and kissed Salene before he and Starkiller went up the ramp and took off. Salene was left alone with her prisoner. Hoping that the woman didn't pop out of the trance, Salene pushed the hover stretcher to her med station and laid her on the bed, strapping her down as tightly as possible without being cruel. That done, Salene hooked her up to an IV nutrient drip and settled in to keep an eye on her. Her mind wandered back to Luke. She had only known him for a year or so now but she loved him with all her heart and every time he went out on a mission, she fretted and worried herself to the point of illness. Even now, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Crying for your soon-to-be dead lover?"

Salene turned and looked at the fiery haired woman on the bed. She was staring straight back at Salene. "You know that they can't defeat the emperor – not together, not apart. Luke Skywalker and Galen Marek are going to die."

Salene wiped her eyes and lifted her chin. "You don't know either of them like I do. They will kill Palpatine and the deaths of the tens of billions on Alderaan, Caamas and many other worlds will be avenged."

The red-heads eyes narrowed. "The emperor didn't kill them. That was Grand Moff Tarkin's doing. He received justice shortly there after, too."

Salene snorted and said, "Oh please. What do you think a super-weapon like that was for – like this one is for? It's not mining equipment, you know."

The red-head glared at her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Salene sneered this time, her tears beginning to run afresh but her voice completely steady. "And you would know, of course. Having a mental link to the emperor must mean you know _everything_ he does, right? I'm sure he's _always_ honest with you just like he was to the rest of the galaxy. You are so naïve that it's sad. I mean it. It's really heartbreaking."

Salene stood and wiped her eyes. "My home planet was blown to hell and what happened for the people of Alderaan who survived - persecution and death for bogus accusations by Imperial Intelligence. You and the rest of the upper levels of Imperial society all live in this world where everyone else is either beneath you or a rebel and you can do whatever you want to them. That is why the Emperor will die. It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow but same day, he will be destroyed."

They were both quiet until the red head said, "Well I can't let that happen."

She suddenly sat up, the restraints loosened by the force, and rolled off the bed into a combat stance. Salene just stared at her levelly, a blaster in her hand. "Even if you escape, you'll be too late. You won't make it before Luke and Galen do."

Mara reached out and the blaster flew out of Salene's hand. Salene was only surprised for a moment before stepping in front of the door. "I can't let you leave."

She held a vibro-blade in her hand now. Mara sighed, "Look, I don't want to hurt you or kill you but I will if I have to, Doctor Dumare. Please, get out of my way."

Salene dropped into a combat stance, bringing back to mind everything she had learned about hand to hand combat and knowing that it wouldn't be enough. This was an Emperor's Hand, some called her THE Emperor's Hand, trained by the Imperial Guard Academy Master and the best that the Empire could offer in the way of instructors including the Emperor himself. Mara reached out again and the weapon flew from her hands again. "Last warning, move or I'll move you, Doctor."

Salene knew that this wouldn't end well for her but she stood. Jade moved towards her. "You leave me no choice. I'm sorry."

 **Updated May 24, 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

Luke and Galen strode down the ramp of the _Rogue Shadow_ into a docking bay of the second Death Star. Awaiting them, with weapons raised and ready, were stormtroopers, Imperial Guards and other personnel on the station. One Dark Jedi Guardian wearing black armor ignited a pair of lightsabers and commanded, "Drop your swords, Jedi."

Luke and Galen looked at one another and ignited their weapons, taking up combat stances. For the first time since they had met, Luke Skywalker and Galen Marek fought side by side. Shadow Guards dropped from the scaffolding above with lightsaber pikes at the ready and the Guardian charged in with them, but there was no stopping the two force juggernauts that plowed through them. With waves of power and force lightning, Galen Marek swept aside squad after squad while Luke slashed his way through, sending hail storms of debris into the groups of enemies. They hurled TIE fighters and an Imperial shuttle into the largest and most thickly packed groups. When they walked out of the hanger, their weapons held loosely in their hands, they left behind them piles of crumpled bodies and smashed electronic pieces.

Palpatine had sensed the vast exertion of power emanating from the two warriors and, for the first time since his murder of his own master, he began to feel the creeping cold of fear. Slapping a control on the arm of his chair, he yelled, "I want every available unit of guardsman, Guardians, stormtroopers and whoever else can be spared to converge on the intruders."

The stations commander stuttered. "But your highness, we are in the middle of a battle with the rebel fleet outside."

The emperor nearly screamed. "I don't care! Get them here, NOW!"

Luke and Galen had just demolished another unit of opposing defenders in the corridors. Luke asked as they continued, "Do you know where we're going, Galen?"

Galen nodded. "I do. It's some distance and there will be many enemies between us and the throne room. Stay alert."

As if to prove his point, they walked into a large control room filled with Imperials. They didn't even have time to sound an alarm before they were crushed by the combined might of the two force warriors. Suddenly, Galen smiled thinly and said, "How bout a detour? Let's take out this thing's main laser cannon – give an edge to the Rebellion."

Luke grinned and they made there way to one of the turbo lifts. The Death Star had a series of turbo lift and rail systems that allowed speedy passage from one side of the station to another. It was less than a half hour before they came to the fire control room and less then five minutes before they had cleared and disabled the center. That done, they head back towards the base of the emperor's observation tower where his throne room was located. The resistance had become even more thick. They never made more than a dozen steps before needing to cut down or blast away another group of enemies. Behind them, they left trails of destruction and death and all throughout the station, the officers and personnel of the Empire were growing less concerned about the fleet outside and far more concerned about the pair of unstoppable force wielders that wreaked havoc on anyone or anything they came across.

When Mara Jade landed aboard the station, she followed the trail at a break neck pace, following all the way to the firing control center and then back towards the throne room. Her heart began to pound. These two men were trying to kill the only person who ever took notice of her or made her feel like she mattered. She would die before she let them kill the emperor.

Luke and Galen stood facing what seemed to be all the remaining Shadow Guards on the station. There were thirty of them and both of them knew that thirty force sensitive enemies such as these would be more than a match for the two of them separately so they stuck tightly together as the Shadow Guards circled and sometimes ventured to send forth a torrent of force lightning. The attacks were each easily deflected. Suddenly, in a single rush, the Shadow Guards converged upon Luke and Galen. Luke had activated his second lightsaber and they were hard pressed to maintain their defenses. Suddenly, Galen yelled, "Get down."

Luke obeyed and felt as a blast of energy repulsed every attacker in all directions with Galen at the center. Moving fast, they cut down as many as they could before they could recover. Luke drove against a group of four of them, using every possible advantage. They fell and Luke attacked another group. The majority of the group had recovered and Luke and Galen found themselves pressed back to back again, a hazardous place to be when both of them wielded lightsabers. The shadow guards were far more cautious now, trying to be prepared for anything. What they weren't prepared for was the maelstrom that the two force warriors summoned. So strong was it that it absorbed the lightning and ripped the Shadow Guards off their feet. Alone, neither Luke nor Galen would be able to control a maelstrom of that magnitude but together, they allowed it to swell and grow until the entire area was a whirlwind of debris. As one, with one loud voice, they released the attack. When they stood and looked, even they were horrified at the destruction they had unleashed in the cargo bay. There was not a single box, loader, droid or body that was in one piece. Even the bulkhead of the nearest walls and ceiling were buckled and parts were even shredded. After a moment, they turned and left the evidence of the carnage, silently agreeing to never unleash an attack of that destructive power ever again. Still, they fought their way to the foot of the observation tower. When they reached the turbo lift, they found four Dark Jedi Guardians waiting for them.

Jade had just come to the cargo bay. She stood, gaping at the carnage in horror. There was no way that this must destruction could have been wrought by Skywalker and Marek. Not even they were that powerful. Yet, there it was. Fear began to freeze Jade's heart and she felt a sob rising in her throat. Quickly, she contacted her master. _Master, Skywalker and Marek are coming after you. I'll be there as soon as I can._

No reply came and Jade shook her head and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Taking a lightsaber and a lightsaber pike from the ground, she took off after Marek and Skywalker.

Luke and Galen were hard pressed by the four Dark Jedi Guardians. Remembering Mount Tantis on Wayland and the Guardian there, Luke decided that each of these were every bit as good as that one. Fortunately, Luke had learned much and grown even more skilled since then. Even so, he was hard pressed by his two assailants. Several times they nearly killed him and he was saved only by his finely honed reflexes. With a blast of force energy, Luke sent one of his hurtling into the two attacking Galen before focusing his efforts on the remaining attacker. Galen just blasted the heap of three Guardians with force lightning, wrenching their lightsabers out of the way as they tried to deflect the attacks. By the time Luke finally cut down his opponent, the other three were smoking piles of armor and flesh. Galen turned to him. "Shall we continue?"

Luke motioned before him. "Lead the way."

They were about to step into the turbo lift when a desperate, angry call came from behind them. "NO!"

They both turned. Mara Jade was running towards them, a lightsaber pike in her hands. Luke turned to Galen. "Go. I'll meet you up stares."

Galen nodded and entered the lift as Luke strode towards Jade. She attacked viciously with a skillful flurry of blows, even more skilled than the Shadow Guards. They locked blades and Luke snarled out between gritted teeth, "What have you done to Salene?"

Galen exited the turbo lift and immediately cut down the two Imperial guards in his path. Emperor Palpatine stood from his throne. In one hand was a lightsaber. "Welcome home, Lord Starkiller. I must say that I am a little displeased with the armor you have adopted."

Galen strode forward. "My name is Galen Marek and I am here to right the wrongs that I have committed for the past four years – beginning with killing you."

The emperor sneered and leaped down the stares to meet him, starting with a torrent of force lightning. Galen caught it with his hand, absorbing it and then returning it with destructive force. The Emperor simply absorbed it himself and then attacked with his red blade.

Luke parried and blocked and spun and dodged as Jade attempted again and again to kill him. For a second time, Luke asked, "What have you done to Salene?"

Jade sneered. "She's unconscious on the floor of her own med center but still very much alive. Honestly, Skywalker, you need a woman who can take more of a punch than that. She's so fragile that making love must be the most tedious part of your relationship."

Luke smiled coldly, not allowing himself to be goaded into a mistake. "I couldn't care any less about your opinion. A puppet only has the opinion of whoever allows her to have such. You are insignificant, Red. Once the emperor is dead, you will be a hand without a body to make it worth anything. I'm going to leave you alive, Jade. I have no need or desire to kill you. Please, just put down your weapons."

Jade was breathing hard and she sneered. "That's fine. I want to kill you. I feel bad for your lover. She's going to be alone until she finds another man."

Luke shrugged before deflecting another flurry of attacks with negligent ease. Jade was getting frustrated at her inability to get through his defenses. Luke was shaking his head sadly. "The emperor all but raised you with the assistance of the Empire's best military and combat instructors. What a sad life. Now, you're beholding to a megalomaniac who doesn't think twice about wiping out worlds and species – unable to think for your self or live for yourself. It would be mercy to kill you now. But I won't. Perhaps someday you'll get a second chance at life. In the mean time, sleep well."

Once again, with a wave of his hand, Luke attempted to put her in a stasis but this time, she was able to resist. Luke's eyes widened and he said, "Impressive. Most Impressive."

With a bolt of force lightning, he shocked her and then, exerting a great force of will, he shattered her defenses and put her under in a healing trance. The phrase he set to wake her was 'have a good life'.

Smiling in satisfaction, he boarded the turbo lift and road to the top of the observation tower. There, he was fascinated to see Galen and the emperor fighting furiously, seeking to get through one another's defenses. Leaping to the aide of his friend, Luke attacked. Palpatine only just deflected the attack in time. Now he knew he was a dead man. Facing each one at a time would have been a manageable problem but two such force users as these both at once would lead to his death. This realization caused him to become vicious with wrath, summoning all the dark powers he could but somehow, his two enemies evaded, stopped or simply eliminated every attack. With a leap, Palpatine moved to a catwalk away from his opponents. Glaring with yellow eyes, Palpatine yelled, "So perhaps it is your destiny to kill me and take my rule but be warned. Your own work will weaken you and return to destroy you."

Galen laughed. "Narrow minded Sith! We have no desire to rule in your stead. We want your entire Empire to crumble and fall and disintegrate into in fighting. That way a new Republic can be built on the ashes of the fallen Empire. Foolish old man. The ways of the dark side have blinded you and made you weak."

With that, both he and Luke leapt up onto either side of the emperor and attacked. He fought viciously, snarling, screaming and spitting like a mad kath hound. With a throaty roar, he leapt and flew across the room before sending the worst storm of force lightning either of them had ever seen. Using both their lightsabers and the force to block and absorb as much as they could but the power was so great and terrible that they had to counter attack or else be consumed from with in. The battle grew worse and metal and wires snapped and the throne room was rocked and pieces of metal and plasteel flew everywhere. Finally, all three of them stopped. Palpatine screamed and, pulling a second lightsaber from some hiding place, he went at both of them. Luke and Galen were once again hard pressed by their terrible opponent. However, the more ferocious the emperor's attack, the more Luke realized that he was afraid of the inevitable. Suddenly pressing his own attack, Luke sought out the single weakness in the emperor's patterns of attack and defense. When he found it, he struck with three smooth strokes. With a scream of pain, the emperor fell to the floor. Both his hands were missing and the final slash had severed his spine. Luke and Galen circled and looked down at him. Galen was about to thrust his lightsaber through Palpatine's back when Luke's right hand shot out and stopped him. "No. We've beaten him and he doesn't have the power to hurt anyone else. Don't you sense it? The rebel fighters are about to destroy this station and we need to leave."

Galen glared down at the monster who had killed all his friends and the woman he had loved and all he wished to do was to kill Palpatine. "What would Juno want, Galen? What would she want you to do now?"

Galen knew the answer. With a deep breath, he retracted his blade and he and Luke ran for the turbo lift. From where he laid wheezing and dying on the ground, Palpatine said, "My death will be avenged on you both! You may have won now but in the end, it will never really matter. The dark side will always win in the end."

Luke turned and said, "Perhaps so but today, it has been driven away by the light."

With that, the turbo lift doors shut and they rode it down. At the bottom of the lift, they ran out and Luke scooped up Mara Jade's still unconscious form. When they made it to the hanger, Luke was a little miffed to see that she had stolen his freighter. With a sigh of disappointed resignation, Luke hurried her aboard, set her in the pilot's chair and set it to automatic take off. He left the ship then and returned to the _Rogue Shadow_ where Galen had already prepped it. "One of these days, you are going to regret working so hard to keep her alive, Luke."

Luke shrugged. "Perhaps but at least my conscience will be clear."

They watched as Luke's freighter went straight to the _Executer_ and landed in the private hanger. Luke went to his ship and pointed it out of the hanger while Galen went over the intercom and said, "Attention, this is Darth Starkiller. I am ordering that the _Executer_ be surrendered to the Rebel Alliance. I repeat, I am ordering that the _Executer_ be surrendered to the Rebel Alliance. All batteries are to be shut down and all fighters returned to dock. Admiral Piett, offer the surrender to their flagship."

A sullen confirmation order came across the intercom and they moved out of the imperial formation just as the Death Star blew. Luke felt it, as did Galen – the deaths of millions in a split second and, of course, the death of Palpatine: one final scream of anger and pain before silence. With a sigh, Luke set the ship to take off and jump to a random point in the galaxy. Looking down at Mara, he said, "Have a good life;" before turning and leaving the ship just before it took off. Luke hurried to the medical station where he found Salene with a bacta patch on her head. She smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran up to him and hugged and kissed him. It was over. The emperor was dead and the Empire would crumble without leaders in a strong position. The Alliance would be able to set up their new Republic. Even now, Luke knew that a shuttle was coming to the main docking bay.

Leia walked down the shuttles boarding ramp and smiled at what she saw. There, before her, stood Darth Starkiller, though he wore stark white armor instead of the black stalker armor. Beside him was her brother in Jedi Robes and armor. Clutching his hand was a beautiful woman in an Imperial medical officer's uniform. The last person was a decidedly sullen Imperial admiral. Leia knew him – Admiral Piett. Luke and Starkiller held out their weapons, as did the two Imperial Officers. Leia accepted the lightsabers and Han took the blasters. "We are quite eager to discuss the terms of your surrender, Lord Starkiller."

Starkiller allowed the transparesteel face plate to clear and smiled thinly at her. "I have forsaken the title of Darth Starkiller, Jedi Organa. My name is Galen Marek. I am quite eager to discuss them myself."

Luke and Salene stayed close together no matter where they went. Leia even allowed them both to stay in the holding areas on board the Alliance Flag Ship _Home One._ As they sat their, Salene nestled tiredly and contentedly in his arms, Luke felt as though he was doing the right thing for the first time in over a year. With that, Luke drifted off to sleep with Salene cradled in his arms.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you would like me to continue along this story line, tell me so in the form of a review, please. Regardless of whether you do or not, please read and review. Thank you all.**

 **Updated May 24, 2016**


End file.
